Звериная сторона
by anna-lynx
Summary: Жизнь меняется так быстро. Одно расследование, причем даже не заинтересовавшее никого иного, только вас – и вот все вокруг иное, и вы уже не люди. А тут еще и странные китайцы вокруг так и норовят наложить на вас руки. Да ничего, прорветесь, напарники!


**Звериная сторона**

**Фендом****: **«Petshop Of Horrors», манга

**Участники:** звери и персонажи «Магазинчика ужасов»

**Рейтинг:** по-моему, R

**Предупреждение:**AU и ООС.

Я все тут перепутала, ага...

**Отмазка:** Герои не мои, ни на кого не претендую

**Аннотация:** Жизнь меняется так быстро... Одно расследование, причем даже не заинтересовавшее никого иного, только вас – и вот все вокруг иное, и вы уже не люди. А тут еще и странные китайцы вокруг так и норовят наложить на вас руки.

Да ничего, прорветесь, напарники! Обязательно!

Леон возненавидел жизнь. И эта ненависть пришла совсем недавно. Всего одно дело перевернуло все вокруг, заставило глянуть на мир другими глазами. Глазами, зрачки которых теперь время от времени вытягивались вертикально.

Рядом тихо сидела Джилл, тоже переживавшая что-то подобное. Запах ее недовольства и возмущения щекотал ноздри.

Кто же знал, что обычное расследование нескольких предположительно самоубийств, связанных, по мнению всех остальных, только в голове Джилл и в мозгу поверившего ей Леона, приведет к такому? Уж точно не детективы Фрешни и Оркотт. Не думали они, начав посещать странный курс «Мистические существа», на который в то или иное время были записаны все самоубийцы, что к его завершению их нельзя будет назвать людьми. Они первые тогда вызвались поучаствовать в подозрительном эксперименте фанатика от мифологии, читавшего лекции, не зная, что лучше бы им этого не делать.

Кроме них пожелали принять участие еще пять человек.

Сам эксперимент вообще не запомнился. Выпили что-то и отрубились. А вот очнулись уже в клетках, обнаженные, покрытые шерстью. На руках и ногах откуда-то появились когти, зубы во рту тоже изменились. Что стало с остальными подопытными ни Леон, ни Джилл не знали. В помещении, где были установлены их клетки, кроме них никого не было.

Встревоженные напарники попытались понять, что случилось, но адекватных версий им родить так и не удалось. Потому что явился виновник. Ничтоже сумневашися он начал дразнить своих пленников, и через несколько минут на обоих нахлынула ярость, а вместе с ней продолжились изменения тел. И вот уже не осталось человекоподобных существ. Две огромные золотистые кошки яростно бросались на прутья клеток, пытаясь добраться до своего мучителя.

А потом они оба осознали, что произошло с ними, и ярость потихоньку начала испаряться. Но не зря они столько лет были напарниками. Даже не общаясь, не зная звериной мимики, одними только взглядами они умудрились договориться о совместных действиях. Тот хищник, что носил имя Леон, начал самостоятельно подогревать свою ярость, приковывая внимание врага только к себе. И пока профессор заинтересованно наблюдал за беснующимся золотым зверем, от любопытства – что будет дальше, – подходя ближе и ближе к его клетке, вторая хищница, Джилл, лучше напарника умевшая усмирять свой гнев, все больше успокаивалась. И чем спокойнее она становилась, тем скорее возвращался к ней человеческий облик.

Замок на клетках все же не был предназначен для удержания людей, хотя раньше они почему-то не обратили на него внимания. Зато теперь Джилл этим воспользовалась, А потом был прыжок, удар профессора о клетку Леона, выпущенные когти, обоюдный победный рык, когда дверца все-таки не выдержала очередного удара мощного тела, и Леон мстительной молнией тоже вырвался на свободу.

Пронзительный крик недолго бился в помещении.

И вот теперь двое бывших людей сидели, продолжая вылизываться и ожидая, действительно ли их выводы верны и правда ли они примут свой нормальный облик. И оба знали, что теперь, если все вернется на свои места, им придется строго контролировать эмоции, не позволяя вырваться тому, кто отныне навсегда живет в них. И эта тайна связывала обоих крепче, чем родственные узы, если бы они были.

– Что скажем шефу?

Джилл лучше всех умеет оправдания выискивать. Пусть придумывает что-то правдоподобное. Сам Леон заморачиваться не собирался.

– А что тут скажешь. Придурка растерзали его собственные подопытные звери. Что поделаешь, эти эксцентричные ученые такие рассеянные. Вот и он открыл клетки. А закрыть забыл, – чуть ли не прорычала Джилл, разглядывая некогда идеальный маникюр. Теперь под ногтями все еще оставались следы крови. Да и у самого Леона тоже.

Ну да ничего, скоро они окончательно вылижутся. А когда успокоятся, то и выглядеть должны будут совершенно нормально. Вылизывание, если честно, их нисколько не смущало, хотя и должно было. Так же как не смущала и нагота.

А придумка Джилл почти правдива. Точнее, уже правдива. Именно подопытные и именно звери. Теперь.

– Что же, звери, так звери. Вот только куда они подевались потом, а?

Шеф обязательно заинтересуется.

– Нечего тут даже думать. Вот успокоимся и пойдем найдем кого из хищников. Их у него должно быть много. Притащим сюда, пусть гуляют, – Джилл плотоядно оскалилась. – Не станем же мы себя показывать, такими, какими стали. Только очередной лаборатории нам не хватало! И кто просил этого недоумка быть помешанным на оборотнях?

– Обследование не выявило в нас ничего подозрительного.

Леон плюхнулся в кресло и закинул ногу на ногу. Джилл прислонилась к стене. Сегодня они обосновались дома у девушки. Оба каждый день обсуждали, что произошло за миновавшие сутки, и какие изменения проявились или почувствовались.

– Я по-прежнему уверена, что с нами что-то делали совершенно ненаучными методами. Но до сих пор не могу найти ни доказательств, ни даже того, во что нас тот гад превратил.

– Внешне мы львы. Ты сама говорила. Да и сам я видел тоже.

– Я не об этом, – отмахнулась Джилл. – Я о том, что мы не совсем оборотни. Описания их превращений определенно указывают на это. Мы не зависим ни от цикла луны, ни даже от собственного желания. Только от чувств. Стоит только разозлиться или испугаться, и мы шпигуемся шерстью и клыками-когтями. Причем совершенно безболезненно. И кто мы после этого?

– А что будет, когда об этом узнает кто-то еще...

– Леон, а ты знаешь, у меня зрение улучшилось.

– Поздравляю. А у меня начинают сглаживаться шрамы. В общем, мы продолжаем меняться.

Джилл кивнула. Ее тоже беспокоило происходящее с ними. И улучшение зрения, и обострение чувствительности к звукам и запахам, и реакция – оно конечно полезно, но не тогда, когда в комплекте идут еще шерсть, клыки и когти, а так же звериное тело.

– Когда ты преследовал своего беглеца, что-нибудь чувствовал... ну... не такое? – перевела Джилл разговор на другую тему.

– Нет, – Леон потянулся одним из тех гибких кошачьих движений, что все больше входили в их жизнь. – Все было как обычно.

– Да неужели? – скептически произнесла Джилл. – Я выскочила несколько позже, но видела, что ты догнал этого парня слишком быстро. Ты так не бегаешь. Не бегал... раньше. И ты откуда-то знал, что он побежит именно туда. И я тоже, – последнюю фразу она буркнула себе под нос. Но Леон ее услышал.

Парень забеспокоился. Если новые способности все же проявляются, да так, что и не чувствуешь, то рано или поздно кто-нибудь заподозрит неладное. А там и до очередной лаборатории недалеко.

– Кто-нибудь еще обратил на это внимание? – встревожено спросил он.

– Нет, – Джилл зевнула. – Знаешь, тебе лучше сейчас уйти. Я отчего-то устала сильнее, чем думала.

Она вяло махнула сторону двери, и Леон подчинился. Но, идя по улице, он все еще пытался поймать то смутное ощущение, заставившее его волноваться. Потому что это волнение появилось еще во время пробежки за подозреваемым, а при обсуждении просто вышло на передний план. Да и усталость Джилл что-то подозрительная. Как будто ее специально наслали.

Леон нервно оскалился и рванулся обратно. Дверь у Джилл оказалась не заперта, то есть или его напарница просто не смогла дойти до нее от изнеможения, или же к ней кто-то проник. Оскал стал уже почти плотоядным, зубы – Леон чувствовал это, – изменились и стали острее, когда Оркотт рванул дверь.

Спящая Джилл полулежала в кресле, а над ней склонилась тонкая тень, хрупкий длинноволосый человек в странном наряде, напоминавшем длинное платье. Этот человек, мужчина он там или женщина, – недоумков хватает, и всякий может напялить на себя все что угодно, – странно водил руками над телом девушки, не касался ее, но при этом Леону казалось, что происходит нечто неправильное. То, чему обязательно необходимо воспрепятствовать.

– Руки вверх! Полиция Лос-Анджелеса! – хрипло выдохнул Леон, едва контролируя собственный голос, пытающийся сорваться на рычание.

Человек развернулся, и Леон почувствовал внимательный взгляд, оценивающий его. Но сам он не видел ничего, кроме темного, четкого силуэта, хорошо выделявшегося на фоне светлых штор, выбранных Джилл для этой комнаты.

– А вот и второй, – шепнул завораживающий голос, и Леон почувствовал, как его начало клонить в сон. – Не противься. Спи.

Мышцы напряглись, пытаясь разорвать накатывающее оцепенение. Челюсти упрямо сжались. Леон старался устоять перед этим голосом, не поддаться, не уснуть. Но вот зверь в нем тихо муркнул, свернулся в клубок. И без его поддержки, без его ярости, сил сопротивляться давящему покрывалу сна больше не осталось. Последнее, что он видел мутнеющим взглядом, сползая по стенке на пол, – приближающегося легким шагом неизвестного.

Леон мучительно пытался вспомнить, что случилось тем вечером, когда он заснул прямо на полу у Джилл. Но не вспоминалось ничего, кроме самого разговора да попытки напарницы выпроводить его. А потом было утро, и Джилл сонно спросила, что он делал на ее коврике, и почему она спала в кресле. Ответов они так и не нашли.

Оркотт оперся локтями о стол, наклонился к задумавшейся Джилл.

– Помнишь, ты говорила, что нас изменяли ненаучными методами?

– Угу, – отсутствующе ответила она.

– Почему ненаучными?

– Потому что у нас явно изменили и геном, и фенотип. Я не знаю, что на такое способно, если не считать изменений в фильмах, комиксах и мультфильмах. Единственное излучение, комплексно влияющее на организм, заведомо убьет нас намного раньше, чем вызовет видимую мутацию. А если оно будет такое маленькое, что не убьет, а только повлияет, то оно или сделает нас стерильными, или же мутации будут у наших детей.

– Ты о радиации?

– Ага, – Джилл вертела в руках уже ненужные ей очки. Одевать их она не собиралась, просто занимала руки.

– И что же за методы ты предполагаешь?

Девушка вздохнула.

– Сейчас ты будешь смеяться... Или ругаться...

– Ну? – поторопил ее Леон.

– Мне кажется, нас изменяли магией, – почти прошептала Джилл.

У Леона отвисла челюсть. Он озадачено уставился на напарницу.

– Ч-чего?

– Не смотри на меня так! Нормальная я! Просто без понятия, что еще могло так повлиять, вот уже и в эти дебри бросилась.

Леон не знал, что ему сейчас сказать. Но отрицать и такое не мог. Потому что действительно придумать что-то правдоподобное не получалось. Так же как не верилось, что государственные исследовательские институты нашли какой-то невероятно быстрый мутаген только для того, чтобы применить его на нескольких слушателях того идиотского курса. Но и теория, что кто-то приложил неизвестно как и почему действующую магию, не выдерживала никакой критики. Шарлатанов от магии было слишком много, а вот истинного подтверждения ее существования никто так и не сумел предъявить.

За исключением, конечно, самих напарников. Но и им никто ничего не предъявлял. Их просто непонятным образом изменили. Даже не поинтересовавшись разрешением и согласием. И что теперь делать с этим детективы не знали.

– Те пятеро... Джилл, ты про них что-нибудь узнала? У меня, например, тишина. Ни один не вернулся домой. Но, поскольку они все из не самых благополучных семей, их родственники не особо беспокоятся. Говорят, что они часто подолгу отсутствуют.

– Нет, о них ничего не известно. Пока что, – вздохнула Джилл. – Но я все-таки надеюсь, что с ними все в порядке.

– Тише, шеф идет! – шикнул Леон, но Джилл тоже расслышала шаги и бурчание.

Оба детектива быстро сделали вид, что погружены в отчеты.

Раздраженный шеф, вернувшийся с планерки в верхах, вместо того, чтобы направиться сразу к себе, ворвался в закуток, выделенный Джилл и Леону, швырнул перед ними на стол притащенную папку и угрожающе навис над сидящими напарниками.

– Значит так! Детективы Фрешни и Оркотт – ознакомиться и принять к исполнению!

Ему явно хотелось сказать что-то намного более «тихое, нежное и ласковое», но он не стал сразу наезжать на детективов. Пока. Но зато явно ожидал дополнительных вопросов, чтобы уже после них обругать дотошных работников. А те не стали его разочаровывать, как, впрочем, и всегда.

Джилл, выхватившая папку прямо из-под пальцев Леона, пробежала глазами первый из подшитых листов и удивленно подняла глаза на начальника.

– Но, шеф, это же не по нашему профилю!

Леон вытащил папку у Джилл и тоже прочел вводную.

– Это даже не работа под прикрытием, – присвистнул он. Скорее это походило на глубокое внедрение. Причем объекта надо было защищать любой ценой.

Шеф недовольно нахмурился.

– Это приказ, детективы! А приказы не обсуждаются!

– Шеф, – мило улыбнулась Джилл, начав строить глазки, – ну пожалуйста, ну скажите своим подчиненным, почему такое подсунули отделу убийств. Я вас очень прошу...

Леон едва сдержал гримасу отвращения. Его всегда раздражало, как шеф легко поддавался на шитые белыми нитками уловки Джилл. Да, он не отрицал, что при желании девушка могла очаровать даже каменную статую, хотя с шефом она даже и не старалась, действительно халтурила. Но вот же как странно, пара улыбок, умильный взгляд, взмах длинных ресниц – и злобный шеф таял.

Как-то Леон ради интереса привязался к Джилл с вопросом, отчего это происходит, а та возьми и ответь. И тогда Леон с удивлением узнал, что у шефа есть младшая дочка, которую Джилл немного напоминает, даже несмотря на разный цвет кожи. Вот девушка изредка и пользовалась этим мимолетным сходством.

Сейчас шеф тоже растаял и заговорил.

Выяснилось, что кого-то, попавшего под программу защиты, отправили сюда, в Лос-Анджелес но его охрана по неизвестной причине не смогла быть переведена вслед за ним. Так что пришлось разыскивать людей, которые были бы похожи на предыдущих.

– Шеф, хоть убейте, ни за что не поверю, что в лос-анджеллеском отделении ФБР нет подходящих блондинов, – влез Леон. – Да и среди прочих участков таких хватает.

Леону очень сильно не нравилось это задание. Причем он еще почти ничего, кроме вводной о нем не знал.

Джилл пронзила друга убийственным взглядом, потому как шеф снова начал закипать.

– Возраст или навыки не те, – рявкнул он. – А еще нужны оперативники! А не лица кабинетной работы! Да и сходства маловато!

– Не верю, что не нашлось оперативников, кроме нас, – пробурчал Леон себе под нос и замолк, увидев исподтишка показанный кулак Джилл. И он не успел заострить внимание на том, что сходства можно добиться различными ухищрениями типа грима. А так же напомнить, что у них навыки маскировки тоже не слишком развиты.

Парню очень не нравилось это задание. Что-то ему подсказывало, что тут зарыта какая-то большая гадость. Но объяснить пока это чувство он не мог ничем, кроме интуиции. Оставалось надеяться, что Джилл покопается в информации, потрясет осведомителей, аккуратно пораспрашивает друзей и коллег в разнообразных учреждениях, а так же даст список вопросов для осведомителей Леона, и сможет подтвердить или опровергнуть предчувствия напарника. Но на это нужно время, а его, похоже, им не предоставят в нужном количестве.

Леон и Джилл зачастую приходили к одному и тому же выводу разными путями. Вот только Леону часто не хватало связных доказательств, а Джилл – данных расследования на месте. И потому, стоило начальству некогда заметить, как удачно соединились таланты куратора (Джилл) и стажера (Леона), их напарничество было предрешено.

При необходимости Леон все же мог проследить ход мыслей Джилл, но только до тех пор, пока количество набранной информации не достигало какого-то критического уровня, с которого и начинался основной анализ. И тогда уже мало кто мог понять, какими путями в голове Джилл связывались казалось бы совершенно несовместимые факты и совпадения, как выстраивались логические цепочки, в которых еще было множество пустых пятен. Но имея такой предварительный анализ, можно было уже копать в правильном направлении, без разбросов в стороны, что конечно же устраивало всех, в том числе и напарников, и начальство. Потому что Джилл ошибалась очень редко.

Обругав Леона, шеф приказал не огрызаться, а заняться изучением данных, потому как завтра они выходят не в участок, а по указанному адресу.

Действительно, на сбор информации времени пожалели...

– Джиллиан и Леонард Лакорд? – поинтересовался вежливый женский голос по интеркому лифта. – Проходите, вас ждут.

В именах, предложенных легендой, напарников радовало хоть относительное, но совпадение имен. В этом случае, если бы кто-нибудь из них когда-нибудь ошибется и позовет напарника настоящим именем, окружающие просто услышат ласковое имя, употребляемое братом или сестрой. Но вот все остальное...

Во-первых, по легенде эти двое были из Луизианы, наполовину креолы, унаследовавшие свою блондинистую внешность от матери-североамериканки. А если Джилл еще французский знала, то Леон этим уже похвастаться не мог. Во-вторых, оба должны были изображать из себя представителей богемы, Джилл – поэтессу, Леон – художника. И, если честно, стихами Джилл можно было довести до истерики даже особо психически устойчивого человека. А если бы Леон дошел до того, что взялся за картины, то их явно следовало бы вешать где-нибудь в тюрьме, и заключенные бы прямо-таки молились о том, чтобы и их признания выслушали, и не помещали снова в камеру, где висит этот ужас бумагомарателя. Так что как им удастся изобразить из себя настолько отличающихся от них по характеру людей не понятно. В-третьих, Джиллиан и Леонард являлись племянниками любовника охраняемого объекта. Интересно, реально ли указанный «дядя» был любовником? В-четвертых, Джилл не смогла выкопать об объекте совершенно ничего. Его или ее как будто бы вообще не существовало. Да и во всех предоставленных напарникам документах этот человек именовался только «объект». Причем следовало учесть, что информация о брате и сестре Лакорд имелась и была весьма тщательно проработана. А их предполагаемый дядя работал в ФБР, и это совершенно не скрывалось. Точнее не так, скрывалось, но докопаться до этого можно было. В-пятых, обоих бесило категорическое требование явиться на место безо всяких средств связи, будь то телефоны, пейджеры или ноутбуки. Хорошо хоть оружие не потребовали оставить.

Джилл отрицательно качнула головой, беззвучно сообщая, что больше ничего полезного не нашла. Леон молча кивнул, принимая к сведенью. Говорить в лифте они не собирались, прекрасно понимая, что все тут может прослушиваться. Плюс ко всему обоих нервировало присутствие в кабине только сенсорной панели, явно настроенной на чью-то конкретную конечность. В отсутствие того человека этот лифт должен был управляться с пульта.

За открывшимися дверями Леона и Джилл встретила оранжерея. Казалось, тут повсюду буйствовала зелень, оплетая все, что только можно. Что нельзя, впрочем, тоже. Растительность царила куда ни кинь взгляд. И только где-то в центре возвышалась винтовая лестница, ведущая на площадку, где находился странный цилиндр из прозрачного материала. В этом цилиндре что-то было, но рассмотреть это что-то не представлялось возможным.

Леон и Джилл, не выходя из лифта, чуть ли не инстинктивно принюхались, ловя непривычные, но при том ощущающиеся опасными запахи. Напряженный слух так же не отставал от обоняния, регистрируя подозрительные звуки. А ведь эти инстинкты людям были вообще не присущи.

– Мне здесь не нравится, – хмуро сказала Джилл.

Леон молча расстегнул кобуру. Если проняло даже рационалистку Джилл, успешно находившую вполне реальные объяснения даже мистике, то что говорить об интуитиве Леоне? Он чувствовал, что тут опасно, что отсюда следует немедленно уходить. Но при этом понимал, что лифтом управлять не сможет, а значит уйти отсюда что он, что Джилл сумеют только с разрешения хозяина. Не раньше.

И это злило, заставляло чувствовать себя в западне.

– А идти придется, – угрюмо напомнил Оркотт. – Вот только куда?

И действительно, дорожек в этих джунглях, притворяющихся оранжереей, как будто бы запланировано не было.

– Куда? – Джилл уставилась в сторону лестницы. – Думаю, туда.

– Могли бы и встретить, – буркнул Леон, выходя из островка безопасности, именуемого лифтом.

– Могли бы, – согласилась последовавшая за ним Джилл, глядя, как закрываются двери лифта. – Идем?

Запахи и звуки в оранжерее заставляли обоих детективов все больше нервничать. Но оба еще сдерживались, не давая воли своим зверям, и даже не позволяя себе потянуться к табельному оружию. Хотя доступ к нему облегчили как только могли.

Как оказалось, им действительно нужно было идти к лестнице. Но наверх подниматься не понадобилось. Их ожидали у ее подножья, на площадке, куда растительность не осмелилась залезть.

Стоило только переступить невидимую границу между оранжерейными джунглями и свободной площадкой, как переменились запахи. Запахи влаги, растений, земли и зверей, птиц, рептилий сменились смесью ароматов – корица, земляника, какие-то экзотические цветы, что-то непонятное, но тоже очень приятное. Вот только мало верилось, что такое возможно. И напарники старательно принюхивались, пытаясь снова почувствовать запахи оранжереи, но не могли.

Ловушка становилась все страннее.

У самой границы со стеной растительности были установлены два кресла, небольшой диванчик и ажурный, хрупкий чайный столик. На диванчике восседала красивая азиатка в расшитом цветами наряде. Длинные темные волосы рассыпались по плечам, большие миндалевидные глаза, обрамленные длинными ресницами, пытливо смотрели на детективов. Бледная кожа разительно контрастировала с ярко подчеркнутыми губами. Хрупкая фигура, тонкие руки, длинные пальцы, изящно держащие чашку, маникюр в тон помаде.

Вот только Леон ощутил некое несоответствие и, присмотревшись повнимательней, да и принюхавшись тоже, чего таить, наконец понял, что его смутило. Азиатка, больше всего напоминающая изящную статуэтку, женщиной не была. Это был мужчина. Азиат. И осознание подобного оказалось для Оркотта шоком. В результате первой заговорила Джилл, решив, что хватит играть в молчанку.

– Приветствую вас. Детективы Оркотт и Фрешни...

– Не нужно вспоминать эту должность и эти фамилии, мисс Джиллиан, – перебил ее хозяин помещения хорошо поставленным красивым голосом, интонацией подчеркнув имя, которым обратился. – Вы должны забыть о том, что вас так звали.

Яркие губы изогнулись в улыбке, однако глаз странного цвета полночного неба она не коснулась.

– Это вас мы должны охранять? А кто вы? – поинтересовался Леон. – И от кого вас нужно будет охранять?

– Называйте меня Ди, граф Ди, – мужчина спрятал глаза за ресницами. – А о ваших обязанностях мы поговорим завтра.

– Что? Как это завтра? – возмутился Леон. – Сейчас же утро, всего половина десятого! И где кто-нибудь из ФБР? Не можете же вы нам давать задание...

Кажется, здесь что-то не так, и речь идет совсем не о защите свидетеля.

– Завтра, – загадочно улыбнулся азиат.

Как оказалось, выпускать мнимых Леонарда и Джиллиан обратно в город никто не собирался. Раз явились, значит, все. Сидите, господа, ждите, пока предполагаемый охраняемый объект на прогулку куда выйдет или же на него нападать примутся. Вам вот даже комнаты персональные выделили.

Очень расстроенная Джилл засела у себя. Ее огорчало отсутствие доступа к телефону, к компьютеру – ей даже запретили свой собственный ноутбук захватить! – и к сети. А ведь теперь, зная хотя бы имя предполагаемого защищаемого, можно было начать собирать предварительные данные, даже если имя выдуманное. Но нет же – Джилл полностью отрезали от возможности получения информации! Вот она и бесилась. Ей очень хотелось хотя бы узнать, кто этот человек.

Леон нервничал. Его интуиция продолжала настаивать, что они влипли. Все говорило, что это действительно ловушка. Вот только кому нужны два ничем не примечательных детектива? Ранее ничем не примечательных.

Кроме того, он по-прежнему обдумывал мысль, пришедшую во время разговора с азиатом. Потому что какой-то там свидетель не может отдавать приказы как его охранять и кого для этого инструктировать, а так же когда. А вот если чуть изменить взгляд и предположить, что он какая-то из шишек то ли ФБР, то ли еще чего покруче, ну или на крайний случай, кто-то важный для этих структур, то дело несколько изменяется. Надо будет с Джилл поделиться, пусть тоже обдумает, и скажет свое мнение, если Леон ошибается.

А еще, Оркотту казалось, что здесь им ни в коем случае нельзя оставаться в одиночестве.

Но парень не успел даже до двери дойти. Из-под ног раздалось тихое шипение, боль пронзила лодыжку. Падения он уже не почувствовал.

Еще не открыв глаза, Леон понял, что находится уже не в своей комнате, а где-то в долбаной оранжерее. А когда открыл и приподнялся, то первой, кого он увидел, была ошарашено оглядывающаяся по сторонам Джилл, оставшаяся только в длинной футболке. Похоже, собиралась спать.

Трава была влажной, и детективы поспешили встать с нее.

– Проснулись, – констатировал завораживающий голос откуда-то сверху. Но детективам было не до него. Они рассмотрели, что вокруг них собрались несколько хищников, плотоядно уставившихся на людей. – Это хорошо, что вы проснулись.

– Какого хрена? – воскликнул Леон. Ему казалось, что этот тихий голос он уже слышал. Но отчего-то ничего не припоминалось.

Джилл отступила к Леону, сузившимися глазами рассматривая собравшуюся живность. Леон чуял едва заметный запах страха от напарницы, однако сейчас она уже переключилась на злость. Хотя она права – одно дело столкнуться с этими зубастыми хищниками людьми, совсем невооруженными притом, а совсем другое – теми, кем они стали. Сам Леон уже тоже чувствовал, как у него начали изменяться челюсти, руки и, отчего-то, уши. Но он еще не был настолько зол, чтобы изменение прошло мгновенно. Хотя и злиться не хотелось. Зато очень хотелось понять, почему все произошло так. А вот Джилл, оценив окружение, пришла к выводу, что лучше неприятности встретить иной. Львицей.

– Вас интересует, почему вы здесь? – рассмеялся чарующий голос. – Понимаете, я должен знать ваши способности, вашу выживаемость, перед тем как доверить что-либо. Как оказалось, предыдущим было нельзя доверять.

– Он знает о наших изменениях, – зашипела Джилл.

– Бля, очередной гребаный яйцеголовый, да? – раздраженно рыкнул Леон, не отрывая глаз от зверья вокруг.

– А так нам не справиться, – поставила Джилл напарника в известность. – Вот было бы оружие...

– А оно-таки есть. Какое-никакое, а есть, – оскалился Леон, хватаясь за нависшую над ними толстую ветку дерева, росшего поблизости. Под тяжестью повисшего тела ветка с громким треском сломалась. Взвесив в руке импровизированную дубинку, Леон поинтересовался: – А ты как?

Джилл исподлобья оглядела приготовившихся к прыжку животных.

– Я иначе.

Первую атаку встретили удар когтистой лапой и Леонова дубинка. И пошло-покатилось. Увернуться от удара, нанести свой. Прорваться через окружение. Удивиться полученной ране. Уклониться от падающего тела. Поразиться быстрой остановке кровотечения. Подпрыгнуть, пропуская бросок змеи. Сбить Джилл с линии прыжка какого-то многолапого существа. Долбануть еще одно странное существо по башке. Покатиться по траве от толчка золотистого бока и увидеть, как на подругу падает нечто крылато-когтистое. Голова у этого нечта отделяется от тела после ловкого удара лапой. Очередной пропущенный бросок, и на бедре расплывается новая кровавая рана. А Джилл пока что ни разу не задета. Сглазил! Какой-то пятнистый кот спрыгивает на спину Джилл, рвет ее. Та злобно рявкает, и Леон дубиной сшибает вонзившего когти кота со спины львицы, а та в свою очередь тоже полосует врага когтями.

Шаг за шагом Джилл и Леон пробирались по оранжерее, ставшей местом боя на выживание. Оба понимали, что им нужно добраться до лестницы. И пока что они не решили, что станут делать, когда доберутся. Убьют ли того, кого вроде бы должны охранять, и кто забросил их в эту мясорубку, или же позволят жить. Пока что оба они склонялись в сторону убиения.

Шаг за шагом, жизнь за жизнью. Кровь на телах что Джилл, что Леона быстро запекалась, оставляя странные потеки, причем никакие резкие движения не могли разбередить недавно полученные раны. Вскоре этот поединок начал становиться чуть ли не механическим. Да, и Джилл, и Леон не отвлекались, старательно пытаясь избежать новых ран и еще хоть ненамного подойти в сторону лестницы, скрывающейся в темноте. Окружающие звери тоже не медлили, кидаясь то в лоб, то из засады, но остановить передвижение упорных детективов не могли. Те, стиснув зубы (иногда на горле излишне настырного противника), продолжали идти.

И только когда нападения кончились, оба осознали, что добрались.

– Какого хрена тут творится? – рявкнул Леон.

Вот только его как будто бы не услышали.

– Отличная регенерация, устойчивость к ядам, превосходные рефлексы, никакой брезгливости, потрясающая тяга к победе, упрямство и невероятная способность уцепиться за жизнь и удержать ее... Один, хоть и с трудом, способен удержаться на грани трансформации, вторая – пока не понятно. Очаровательно. Жаль, результат не полон. Кажется, мне нужно будет провести еще один опыт, – с холодной улыбкой произнес азиат, глядя на несколько измененного Леона и Джилл-львицу. Складывалось впечатление, что он диктует заметки для научного дневника. – Мне нужно знать, на что вы оба способны в обеих формах. Кстати, вы только что что-то сказали?

Леон, слушая завораживающий голос вальяжного азиата, играющего с веером, внезапно понял, что прекращает злиться. И, мало того, остатки злости начали потихоньку превращаться в нечто совсем другое, не соответствующее тому, что должен был он чувствовать, и больше похожее на чувства, ранее испытываемые к матери. Этого же быть не должно было!

А потом мысли по какой-то странной ассоциации перекинулись сначала на слова Джилл, что их изменяли ненаучными методами, потом на свои размышления, что правительству ни к чему проводить опыты на жителях вообще и на двух детективах в частности. А потом вернулся мыслями в ту лабораторию, где они очнулись уже не людьми, а непонятно кем, и злость снова захлестнула его. Потому что он вдруг понял, что тот помешанный мерзавец должен был работать не в одиночку. Потому что слишком хорошо она была оборудована. Потому что, если бы он предвидел результат, то смог бы вовремя предотвратить атаку измененных детективов.

Кроме того, в качестве дополнительного доказательства: этот азиат, претендующий на европейский титул, тоже знал, что именно Джилл и Леон оказались изменены. Потому что он мало того что совсем не удивился их нынешнему облику, он вообще-то его даже ожидал.

Вполне возможно, что изменяли их под его руководством!

Без особо долгих раздумий Оркотт прыгнул вперед, не обращая внимания, что успел окончательно измениться. Но, как ни странно, промахнулся. Удивленно фыркнув, он снова прыгнул, и опять вхолостую. Разъяренно рыкнув, он попытался опять.

Азиат, вроде бы даже не двигающийся, но при том умудряющийся вовремя уклониться, заинтересованно наблюдал за попытками Леона достать его.

– А может хватит над нами издеваться? – спросила его вернувшаяся в человеческий облик Джилл.

– Характер у вас разный, – вместо ответа констатировал азиат.

– Уж какой есть, – улыбнулась Джилл, поймав в очередной раз попытавшегося броситься вперед Леона за гриву. Тот озадаченно остановился и укоризненно глянул на напарницу. – Хватит, Леон. Все равно уже понял, что не доберешься. Попытка пробить стену лбом никогда не была полезна.

– _Джилл, это же он! Этот гад узкоглазый во всем виноват! Да отцепись ты, дура, я хоть так, но ему двину!_

Девушка удивленно ойкнула.

– Леон? Это ты сказал?

– Итак, говорить вы можете в обоих формах, – довольно улыбнулся азиат. – И строить гипотезы тоже. Это хорошо. Это правильно.

– Должна согласиться с выводами напарника. Это ведь из-за вас мы стали такими, верно? Иначе бы общение проходило по другому сценарию, – подозрительно сузив глаза, сказала Джилл.

– _И нафига это понадобилось?_ – Леон, хоть и мог вырваться, освобождать свою гриву из пальцев напарницы не спешил. Не слишком-то ему хотелось самостоятельно причинять себе боль. Тем более что уцепилась она за хороший такой пук гривы.

– Если говорить понятным вам языком, о котором, кстати, рекомендую забыть и говорить литературно, за надом, – отозвался азиат, одной этой фразой подтверждая свою вину.

Тут уже и Джилл снова начала злиться.

Напарников совсем не устраивало то, что с ними сделали, так же как не устраивала и игра со смертью среди растительности. И неужели тут кто-то будет вспоминать о письменном приказе? Тем более что имени охраняемого пока что не озвучили, и можно с чистой совестью считать, что это не он.

– А сколько измененных было до нас? – поинтересовалась она.

– Достаточно, – улыбнулся азиат, внимательно наблюдая за хвостом Леона, яростно хлещущим воздух.

– _Их тоже прогнали через этот долбанутый парк смерти?_ – спросил Леон, суженными глазами глядя на азиата.

– Они даже до него не добрались, – не прекращая улыбаться, отозвался граф Ди. – Не у всех такая устойчивая психика, как у вас.

И тут Джилл выпустила гриву Леона. А он только того и дожидался. Снова золотистый зверь попытался добраться до горла врага, и вновь же непонятным образом Леон промахнулся.

Развернувшись с коротким недовольным рыком, он увидел перед собой крупного пятнистого кота. По запаху это вроде был тот самый, кого Леон оглушил, а Джилл распотрошила в оранжереи. Сама Джилл, тоже напружинившаяся для прыжка, стояла уже в своем львином облике, следя за каждым движением огромной змеи, оказавшейся между ней и азиатом. Кроме того, Леон откуда-то знал, что за деревьями, обступавшими лестницу, сейчас скрывается множество агрессивных зверей, только и ожидающих неосторожного жеста, который спровоцирует очередную атаку. Нет, это он знал не по запахам – ни одно дуновение не доносило никакого иного аромата, кроме земляники и экзотических цветов, приправленных корицей.

– Друзья, зачем вы так, – укоризненно пропел граф Ди. – Мои гости мне не причинят вреда. И они мне нужны.

Звери с неохотой отступили. Кот улегся у ног азиата, змея обвилась вокруг дивана, положив голову на колени сидящему. Они оба показывали, что не позволят его тронуть. Да и спрятавшиеся никуда не делись.

– _Нужны? Для чего же? _– с подозрением спросил Леон.

– Я же сказал, все завтра.

– _Завтра уже наступило_, – проворчала Джилл. – _Что вам от нас надо?_

– Какие упрямые вы были люди. Вам ведь ясно указали – нужна охрана.

– _Ну да, как же! _– рыкнул Леон. –_ Это потом охрану приглючили._

– _А до того изменяли нас только из-за страстной и неоднозначной любви к этому нетрадиционному искусству, _– поддержала напарника Джилл.

Азиат улыбнулся и спрятался за веером.

– Настаиваете... Несовершенные еще, а продолжаете настаивать. Скажите, что вам не нравится ваших телах? Почему злитесь? Я бы еще понял, если бы злился я, не закончивший эксперимент из-за глупости моего ассистента. Люди такие непонятливые... А вы?

Его вопрос озадачил обоих детективов настолько, что злость просто испарилась, выбрасывая их в человеческое состояние.

– Да тем, что мы стали такими! – хором ответили Леон и Джилл.

– Вы смиритесь, – «утешил» их граф Ди, опустив веер и улыбаясь. – А пока... ваши услуги действительно будут нужны, даже не сомневайтесь. Вы подходите. Но до того вас нужно будет подготовить к роли. И завершить эксперимент.

Последняя фраза была произнесена намного тише, и если бы оба детектива не вслушивались в каждый звук, они бы ее пропустили. Вот только хоть они ее услышали, агрессия снова не вспыхнула. Голос азиата завораживал, заставлял успокоиться, поверить.

– Но для чего? – все же не могла уняться Джилл.

– Добавить устойчивости и управления звериной форме, например, – певуче отозвался граф-азиат. – Хотя вы, мисс Джиллиан, интересуетесь не этим, я прав? Просто людям с заданием справиться будет очень сложно. А другие пути не подходят. Не понимаете? Ну что же, мои соболезнования. Кстати, с вас подписи и можете быть свободны. До утра.

Азиат махнул тонкой рукой на столик, где лежали какие-то бумаги. Леон и Джилл, как во сне потянулись за ними, и даже не прочтя, поставили подписи.

– Это расписка о неразглашении? – проговорил Леон, борясь с туманом в голове, и вопящая в полный голос интуиция старательно пыталась помочь ему в этом благом деле. Туман, заполнивший голову, сглаживал все, что заставляло волноваться, и слово «Контракт» в подписанной бумаге тоже входило в этот перечень.

– Как сказать, как сказать, – тонко улыбнулся граф Ди. – Сладких вам снов.

– Да эта скотина узкоглазая на нас постоянно чем-то воздействует! Мы налетаем на него, злые, как три тысячи бешеных собак, и отступаем, мирные до того, что тошно становится, – Леон даже не думал понизить тон. – И послушные, черт бы его побрал! Сколько нам тут еще париться? Уже неделя прошла!

Джилл внимала, не отрываясь от экрана компьютера, доступ к которому она все-таки выпотребовала.

– Согласна с тобой, мы тут, похоже, застряли, – отозвалась она, закончив введение очередной команды. – А с компом он тоже пожмотился. Я так надеялась не на такой ограниченный допуск...

– Что-то нашла? – заинтересовался Леон.

– Мало. Компьютер изолирован, в личную базу не влезть, а жаль. А по общедоступным источникам тоже очень интересное ограничение стоит. Я не могу общаться ни с кем из абонентов – заблокировано. На почтовых базах откуда-то появился неизвестный пароль, необходимый только для вхождения на сайт, не говоря уж о собственном ящике. Подобрать его не получается, а при попытке обойти блок компьютер вырубается, выдав фразу, что совершил недопустимое действие. Но все ж нашла, что существует как минимум один двойник нашего злодея. Он китаец, наверное, наш тоже. А двойник – потому как он умудрился отметиться в Нью-Йорке, тогда как наш пока что отсюда не уходил.

– Бля, Джилл, ну и нахрена ты его упомянула?

– В моей семье весьма велико родовое сходство, мисс Джиллиан. Мистер Леонард, не стоит ругаться. Кстати, вас ожидает ваш учитель. Почему вы все еще здесь? – вежливо поинтересовался заходящий Ди. – Мисс, после того, как освободитесь, проследуйте в свои комнаты. Вас тоже ждут занятия.

Леон, зло сверкнув глазами, поплелся к себе. На очередной урок чистоты речи.

– Закрой свою пасть!

– В этом случае вы должны были произнести «Я прошу вас помолчать», – ровно отозвался в ответ хриплый голос.

– Как ты меня задолбал, зануда!

– В этом случае рекомендуется сказать «Я устал, ваши речи очень сложны для понимания, прошу оставить меня в покое».

Очередной урок шел полным ходом. Леон бесился, но вышвырнуть занудного учителя не мог – граф предусмотрел все, в том числе и характер обучаемого. В общем, сам учитель болтался в огромной, привинченной к потолку клетке, а клетка была закрыта на ключ. Граф приводил эту мерзкую длинноногую птицу со странным хохолком черных перьев на голове(1), закрывал клетку, и забирал ее только через три часа. А этот говорящий кошмар успевал достать Леона уже через пять минут.

– Да пошел ты нафиг! – рычал Леон, плотоядно глядя на ненавистную птицу.

– Как я уже говорил, здесь стоит применить фразу «Пожалуйста, уходите».

– Бля, пиздец полный! Как тебя заткнуть!

– Фраза ваша некорректна. Рекомендую заменить на «Меня переполняют эмоции от происходящего. Как уговорить тебя замолчать?»

Оркотт уже не скрываясь рычал, когда в комнату, где проходил урок, заглянула Джилл. Послушав немного ругательства Леона и их исправление от птицы, она начала смеяться.

– Джилл, как заткнуть это гребаную подушку с перьями? – воззвал Леон к напарнице.

– Ваша фраза не соответствует нормам правильной речи. Прошу заменить ее на «Как я могу уговорить эту птицу замолчать?».

– Кажется, Леон, тебе для этого просто надо говорить без ругательств, – хихикнула Джилл, и тут же в подозрении сузила глаза. – Леон, а ты заметил? Ты злишься, но не меняешься!

– Да неужели!

И Леон рукой, ставшей львиной лапой, саданул по клетке, пытаясь когтями добраться до доставшей его птицы. Вот только ни клетка даже не качнулась, ни птица не соизволила испугаться. Зато сам Леон удивленно посмотрел на свою руку-лапу.

– Охуеть!

– В данном случае уместно употреблять «Я поражен!», – поспешила исправить его птица.

Коротко рявкнув на нее, Леон схватил хохочущую Джилл за руку и потащил за собой. Разговаривать здесь, где его бы постоянно исправляли, не хотелось. Тем более что в последнее время Леону все больше казалось, что множество зверей и птиц время от времени следят за напарниками, а потом рассказывают обо всем увиденном-услышанном этому подозрительному графу.

– Зато только что убедился, что стоит захотеть, и вот оно. Этот поганец точно с нами что-то делает!

– Да, Леон. Я тоже только что попробовала.

И Джилл откинула волосы, предъявляя львиные уши.

– Еб твою мать! – только и выдал Леон. – Что за хрень он с нами делает? И как?

– Без понятия. Ой! Леон! Лифт открылся!

– Чево? Он куда-то собрался?

И напарники бросились к лестнице, где и застыли у перил, увидев графа на его излюбленном диванчике. Длинные пальцы то открывали, то закрывали веер, как будто бы азиат нервничал, ожидая того, кто явился.

Все еще не поставленные перед фактом, кого на самом деле должны охранять, Леон и Джилл могли только предполагать, что этого китайца. И потому, если он нервничал, то следует быть поближе. Джилл спускаясь, зарядила пистолет, заставляя Леона завистливо вздохнуть – ему запретили брать оружие на уроки речи. Ну что же...

Они не успели еще выйти, как услышали возмущенный голос незнакомого человека:

– Ди, ты, гребаный китаеза! Да ты что творишь, скотина? Убить тебя мало!

Блондин средних лет в строгом костюме схватил графа за шиворот и тряс, а тот даже не пытался вырваться. Возможно, они были знакомы, но ни Леон, ни Джилл не собирались ждать, пока прикончат их возможного подопечного. Даже если гость этого делать и не собирался, даже если гостя специально пригласили, что, скорее всего и было верным – лифт без разрешения с пульта подниматься на эти этажи не мог.

В результате мужчина был очень удивлен, когда его оторвали от графа, оттащили в сторону и приставили ко лбу пистолет. Блондин даже дергаться не стал, не собираясь проверять, крепко ли его держат – пистолет в руках пусть и девушки, пусть и выглядящей безопасной (это если забыть о пистолете, естественно), заставлял быть осторожным.

– Веска, не надо было так на меня кидаться, – умильно произнес граф, раскрывая веер и начиная томно обмахиваться. – Кстати, познакомься со своими племянниками. Мистер Леонард, отпустите, пожалуйста, вашего дядю и поздоровайтесь с ним, как подобает. Мисс Джиллиан, юной леди так же не подобает встречать дядю, целясь в него из пистолета. Это Веска Хоуэлл. Как зовут молодых людей, ты знаешь, сам с легендой согласился и одобрил.

– Твою мать! – хором, как будто долго тренировались и совместно репетировали, произнесли все трое.

– И я попросил бы не ругаться в моем присутствии, – капризно отозвался граф Ди.

Хоть Леона и Джилл и попросили оставить графа и его гостя наедине, напарники не собирались далеко уходить. Устроившись поблизости, они подслушивали разговор, из которого планировали вынести недостающую информацию.

– Ди, кто эти люди? – возмущено спросил Веска. – И с какой радости приставленные к тебе охранники вдруг оказались искалеченными?

– А откуда я знаю, почему твоих людей плохо проинструктировали? Кто же знал, что одна из них полезет к рудру(2), а второй не придумает ничего лучше, чем стрелять в него? Или они просто такие «умные»? Моя бедная змейка до сих пор в шоковом состоянии.

– Да мне наплевать на твою змеюку! Ты что за хрень опять придумал? Кто эти люди, снова тебя спрашиваю?

– Веска, постоянно так нервничая, ты не доживешь до старости...

– А мне плевать! Кто они?

– Какие вы, люди, а американцы в особенности, некультурные, – протянул граф, игнорируя злобный выдох гостя. – Нет бы пообщаться, поговорить, медленно подходя к предмету разговора. Но нет, у вас постоянно не хватает времени. Ни на разговоры, ни на любовь...

– Какая нахрен любовь? Легенда она и есть легенда! Но все равно, нафига было всовывать меня в качестве любовника?

– А если мне этого очень хотелось? – голос графа стал вкрадчивым. – И ты же не спорил.

– А ну отвали, извращенец! Хотелось ему! Не спорил я! Ты мне ответишь, кто эти люди или нет?

Джилл начала давиться смехом, уткнувшись в собственный рукав, чтобы не выдать себя неуместным хохотом. Леон слушал с заметным отвращением.

– О, Веска, если ты так настаиваешь... – с придыханием произнес граф. – Это... если я скажу, мои дети, ты явно не поверишь. Но так оно и есть. Они мое творенье.

– Ты опять за свое? Сколько тебе раз повторять – без разрешения начальства никаких опытов! Но нет же! Так... значит, лаборатория в Маленьком Токио – твоя работа? Что там случилось? Кого там убили? А они хоть согласны были на твое вмешательство?

– Мне нужно разрешение? – удивился Ди. – Зачем? Разве хоть что-то от этого изменится? А эти двое согласны. Теперь. В лаборатории же случились они.

У Леона и Джилл одновременно отвисли челюсти. Это когда они согласиться успели?

– То есть раньше ты на них поэкспериментировал без согласия... И им это не понравилось. Может быть, мне прекратить тебя покрывать? Пару раз влетит, станешь как шелковый, – задумчиво отозвался Веска.

– Я? Стану как шелковый? Как интересно... Но знаешь, Веска, я ведь не мог обойти такое чудо, как потомки Сехмет с настолько сильным голосом крови. До них у меня другое получалось. Надо будет по их родам пройтись. Вдруг еще что интересное найду.

– Я тебе найду! – в голосе Вески звякнула угроза.

– Как хорошо, что у меня все-таки своя голова на плечах имеется... А то ты почему-то мне все запрещаешь, – посетовал граф Ди.

– Да я вообще жалею, что нашел тебя десять лет назад!

– А надо было пристрелить, вместо того чтобы вербовать меня в ФБР. И не было бы этого разговора, – ответил Ди.

Леон злобно подумал, что если бы этого графа Ди застрелили, то никакого бы изменения тоже не было. Но что сожалеть о пролитом молоке. Былое не изменить, и назад не вернуться. Нужно принимать случившееся, как данность.

– Ди, убери руки! – возмущенно воскликнул Хоуэлл. – Или Альберта найди, он к тебе до сих пор неравнодушен! И вообще, хватит использовать свои полномочия для решения личных проблем! А то будто бы я не понял, отчего ты от приставленной пары избавился.

Джилл уже тихо тряслась от снова начавшегося смеха. Леон потихоньку начинал звереть.

– Веска, ты меня постоянно во всех грехах подозреваешь, – привередливо протянул граф. – Нет бы обнять, поцеловать... Хотя... Господа, достаточно прятаться. Выходите.

Леон и Джилл переглянулись, понимая, что это их зовут, вздохнули и вышли из зарослей.

– Следили? – хмыкнул фэбээровец. – Ну-ну. Представьтесь.

– Детектив Леон Оркотт, отдел убийств, полицейский департамент Лос-Анджелеса.

– Детектив Джилл Фрешни, отдел убийств, полицейский департамент Лос-Анджелеса.

– Я же просил забыть эти имена и должности! – прошипел граф Ди.

Хоуэлл пожал плечами.

– И как ты это представляешь? Эти же люди совсем не так обучены.

– Мне не нужно, чтобы на моего сына вешали всех собак! – оскалил белоснежные зубы граф.

– Но он же почувствует фальшь, – настаивал Хоуэлл.

– Они познакомятся с ним и так, и так! Ты же знаешь, ему нравится выходить в люди. Да и с полицией у него тоже часты встречи. Я же иначе защитить его не могу. Он от меня ничего не примет.

– А может хватит нас исключать из разговора, как будто мы не стоим перед вами? – спросила Джилл.

– Ребенка охранять? Охренеть! – поразился Леон.

– Да, вы будете охранять моего сына. Он не слишком хорошо знает людей, и может попасть в неприятности. Уже попадал. Так что таково ваше задание.

Веска Хоуэлл раздраженно хмыкнул.

– Какое еще задание, Ди? Ты не имеешь права их назначать. Так же как и привлекать внимание полиции.

– Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты сразу начал протестовать, – ядовито отозвался граф.

– А почему бы мне просто не послушать было? Причем пытаясь охладить твой пыл.

Леон удивленно поинтересовался:

– То есть, никакого задания не было? И запроса от ФБР тоже?

– Не было, – подтвердил Хоуэлл. – И вы можете быть свободны.

– Ну да, как же. Так они и свободны! – голос графа Ди понизился и стал вызывать дрожь. – Они уже мои. Не веришь?

У Леона расширились глаза, когда он понял, что ему хочется вот прямо сейчас прыгнуть и вцепиться клыками в горло фэбээровцу. Причем никакой неприязни этот человек на самом деле не вызывал. Это было стороннее воздействие. Рядом зло зарычала Джилл, тоже изо всех сил пытаясь сдержаться. Но этих самых сил им обоим явно не хватало. И они, медленно, пытаясь остановиться, двинулись вперед, ощущая, как помимо воли изменения захватывают их тела, причем их они чувствовали, в отличие от изменений в ярости.

Хлесткая пощечина как будто освободила детективов от «поводка», заставлявшего их желать убить человека. Граф, прижав ладонь к начавшей краснеть щеке, шокировано смотрел на фэбээровца.

– Мог бы и кулаком, – сердито сказал Хоуэлл в ответ на молчаливый вопрос графа. – Не смей на них воздействовать. И что ты с ними сделал? Что, заставил подписать какой-то из своих контрактов?

И Леон, и Джилл сейчас выглядели какой-то помесью льва и человека, но фэбээровца это не смущало и не удивляло. Его возмущало то, что творил китаец.

– Они мои звери, что хочу, то и делаю! – прошипел китаец. – А ты... значит, тебе нравятся грубые игры, Веска?

На губах у графа Ди появилась очень нехорошая улыбка. И пусть она была адресована не Леону и не Джилл, но и напарникам от нее стало страшно. А Хоуэлл как будто бы и не заметил.

– Они не звери! Они люди, над которыми ты соизволил поиздеваться!

Повисло напряженное молчание. Фэбээровец и китаец прожигали друг друга взглядами.

Обоим детективам стало ясно, что пора сматываться. Потому что сейчас может попасть заодно и им. Причем сами они не нарывались. Нет, слушать Хоуэлла было очень познавательно, он сообщал то, что они еще не знали, но лучше бы поговорить с ним без присутствия китайца. Да он еще и помог бы выбраться, если честно. Но пообщаться с ним на эту тему пока что не было возможности.

Леон и Джилл начали постепенно отступать в сторону выделенных им помещений, решив, что этот путь лучше второго – в оранжерею. Тем более сейчас, когда обе общающиеся стороны сосредоточились друг на друге. Когда они уже скрылись за поворотом, раздался скрип, грохот, короткий вскрик и тихое ругательство. Любопытство возобладало над осторожностью, и детективы бросились обратно, едва не вытолкнув друг друга из-за угла, откуда они хоть и не торопились показаться, но хотели посмотреть, что произошло. Потому что, пусть они и уверились в том, что никакого вреда никому нанесено не будет, хотелось убедиться в своих выводах.

Ну, как посмотреть насчет вреда. Веска Хоуэлл, яростно сжимая кулаки, стоял над опрокинутым диваном. Лицо исказилось от злости, направленной на начавшего приподниматься графа Ди, у которого под глазом расцветал синяк, да и челюсть начала припухать. Хоуэлл, пронзив злым взглядом китайца, развернулся, и молча двинулся к лифту.

– А все равно не уйдешь, беги не беги! – прошипел ему в спину граф Ди, осторожно касаясь синяка. Понять, что он думал, было невозможно – лицо стало напоминать неподвижную маску равнодушия, которая прятала даже мельчайшие чувства. И только голос, сорвавшийся на недовольное шипение, выдавал его.

Но тот, перед кем он пытался похвастать своим самообладанием, даже не обернулся.

– А мне плевать на твое мнение, – сердито отозвался уходящий Хоуэлл. – Я же давно тебе сказал – меня это не интересует. К Альберту обращайся. И нечего было руки распускать.

Леон дернул Джилл назад. Но и уходя, они услышали, как открылась дверь лифта, и как фэбээровец крикнул:

– И чтобы завтра детективы вернулись на положенное им место, ты понял, Ди? Я проверю.

Да и ответ графа они тоже не пропустили.

– Проверит он! И до какого времени я буду позволять ему такие вольности?

Ни Леону, ни Джилл, произошедшее не понравилось. Оно им не нравилось с самого начала, но вот подобная подчиненность заставила осознать, что дело чем дальше, тем больше ухудшалось. Если уже ими возможно так управлять, то что же будет потом? Особенно понимая, что _**этот**_ ученый отпускать их не собирается.

– Так странно, – вздохнула Джилл, усевшись на стол. – А ведь я уверена, они нравятся друг другу...

– Ты о чем? – удивился Леон, прекрасно понимая, что думает напарница сейчас о другом. Как и он сам.

– О них. Так почему они вместе только в легенде?

– Бля, Джилл, ну какая разница? Что с нами недавно было?

– Фэбээровец упомянул контракт какой-то. И он совсем не удивился тому, что случилось с нами, – задумчиво сказала Джилл.

– А китаец заявил, что мы его звери, – подхватил Оркотт.

– Какой контракт мы подписали? И когда успели? – Джилл никак не могла сосредоточиться. Она явно знала, что решение близко, что оно просто вертится поблизости, но ухватить его не могла. И потому задавала вопросы вслух, надеясь, что интуиция напарника поможет поймать то, что прячется от ее логики.

Леон, прижавшись к стене плечом, вдруг дернулся. Слово «Контракт», насмешливо подмигивало из пелены тумана, прятавшего воспоминания.

– Джилл, та расписка о неразглашении! Ты хоть фразу оттуда помнишь?

У Джилл расширились глаза.

– Ты прав. Я не помню. Я даже не уверена была, что мне это не приснилось, до этих твоих слов. Значит, это была не расписка...

– Да какой хуйней он нас опаивает? Тут наверняка без всякой дряни галлюциногенной не обошлось...

– Леон, ты это тоже считаешь галлюцинацией? – Джилл вырастила на руке когти, а потом когти снова стали ногтями.

– Нет. Но превращения самостоятельно и под принуждением совершенно разные. И я не знал, что второе возможно.

– А в первое, значит, уверовал, – хмыкнула Джилл. – Мне это не нравится. Мы с тобой никогда не отличались внушаемостью, упрямые, как не знаю кто, а тут...

Напарники уже даже не замечали, что обсуждают творящийся вокруг них бедлам совершенно нормально и почти без сомнений в своем здравом рассудке. И та самая магия и внушение в их понятийном ряду отчего-то оказались наполненными реальным, а не метафорическим смыслом.

– Ну... А я хочу знать, что мы там подмахнули, – Леон решил вернуть обсуждение в прежнее русло.

– Я бы тоже не отказалась. Но мне, например, не удалось даже определить, где этот китаец проводит большую часть дня. Сомневаюсь, что и тебе повезло. Что тут говорить о контракте...

Леон скривился.

– Значит, с контрактами пролет, – констатировал он. – Пока он сам не скажет. И еще хотелось бы быть уверенным, что он нас вообще отпустит...

– Ты в это веришь?

– Нет.

– А зря, – вмешался в разговор беззвучно подкравшийся китаец, испугав и Леона, который, дернувшись, ударился о стену, и Джилл, едва удержавшуюся на столе. Потому что китаец появился совсем не со стороны двери, которую видели оба детектива. Он возник за ними, заставляя задуматься о наличии ненайденных потайных ходов.

– Вы, наконец, поясните нам, зачем мы вам понадобились? – спросила Джилл, даже и не собираясь ходить вокруг да около.

– Я уже сказал вам. Мне нужно, чтобы вы оберегали моего сына.

– И только? – заинтересовано улыбнулась Джилл. – А что взамен?

Леон молчал, позволяя напарнице вести разговор. Сейчас он мог только напортачить любым своим вмешательством. И потому он не вмешивался, а пытался разглядеть на лице китайца синяки. Но ни синяков, ни даже припухлости не было видно, что снова заставляло задуматься о невероятном. Одно дело замазать синяки, и совсем другое – скрыть припухлость. А такой быстрой регенерации быть не может!

Леон даже не собирался вспоминать о столь же невероятной регенерации, своей и Джилл, которая выявилась во время боя на выживание в оранжерее.

– Вы так хотите освободиться... После я расторгну с вами контракт, если вы, конечно, будете по-прежнему желать этого. Но да, не только. Пока мой сын будет жить в Лос-Анджелесе, вы время от времени будете сопровождать меня. Естественно, как Леонард и Джиллиан.

– Насколько я поняла, у вас и без нас будет охрана, – осторожно напомнила Джилл.

– Они не подходят, – надменно отозвался китаец. – Они люди.

– Мы тоже, – буркнул Леон, не сдержавшись.

Китаец заулыбался.

– Ничего подобного. Люди не сумели бы подписать двойной контракт.

– И что же это за контракт?

– Соглашение на защиту в обмен на некоторые услуги, – вкрадчиво сообщил граф Ди.

Леон раздраженно скривился. Джилл закатила глаза. Ответ их не устраивал.

– А поточнее можно? – попыталась прояснить для себя ситуацию Джилл.

– «Принимаем на себя взаимные обязанности. Взамен на покровительство, уважение, стабилизацию облика, дети Сехмет Леон и Джилл обещают подчинение и обеспечение защиты сына владельца. Злоупотребление правами карается. Контракт может быть расторгнут по взаимному согласию». Такое годится? Обратите внимание, из контракта исключен пункт нахождения подходящего вам человека.

Напарники переглянулись. Им обоим показалось, что в пересказе намеренно упущено что-то важное. Хотелось самим прочесть то, под чем они поставили свои подписи, а не услышать от того, кому не доверяли.

– Мы просто счастливы, – хмыкнул Леон, не понимая, отчего китаец решил обратить внимание именно на это. Зачем им этот самый подходящий человек? Что, себе возлюбленных, если надо, найти не способны? – А с чего это мы дети какой-то идиотской Сехмет? И кто она такая?

– Сехмет – богиня-львица у древних египтян, друг ты мой необразованный, – вздохнула Джилл. – Воительница и целительница, а еще она богиня палящего зноя, напускающая болезни... Вот только действительно, у нее был только один ребенок. Мы тут при чем? И почему вы сказали «владельца»?

Леон тоже обратил внимание на это слово, но собирался спросить о нем позже.

– Если в вас ее кровь, то вы ее дети, – продолжил разъяснения китаец. – И не важно, как она попала в жилы ваших предков.

– Мы тут при чем? – повторила Джилл.

– А до вас только жалкие подобия волков получались, – хмыкнул граф Ди.

– А владелец? – рыкнул Леон.

– Сегодня можете вернуться домой, – улыбнулся Ди, обогнув стол, облюбованный Джилл, и устремившись к выходу. – Вас выпустят. И не забудьте – мой сын сейчас на вас.

– О каком владельце речь шла, черт тебя подери? – возмущенно прокричал Леон ему вслед.

Ответа напарники не получили. Китаец тихо закрыл дверь комнаты.

Джилл вздохнула.

– Судя по всему, владелец именно он. Ведь именно о защите сына владельца шла речь. И когда он успел им стать?

– Наш владелец? – сверкнул глазами Леон на напарницу.

– Ты готов это принять? С чего бы это вдруг? – удивилась Джилл. – Раз нет, значит не наш. Нечего всякую чушь городить. Ох, Леон, как же я хочу прочесть этот контракт...

– Угу, дадут нам, как же. Нет, что-то эта узкоглазая скользкая тварь умолчала. Но что – никак не понять, – зло отозвался Леон, выглядывая в коридор. – Джилл... коридор...

Джил вскочила, удивленная сдавленным голосом Оркотта, бросилась к нему и тоже застыла, увидев, что коридора с дверью в ее комнату уже не существует, а его куцый огрызок выходил прямо в оранжерею.

– Как это?.. – озадаченно спросила девушка.

Леон принюхался, стараясь найти хоть один запах, намекающий, что оранжереи тут нет. Но пахло землей, листвой, влагой, зверями, да только не помещением. И даже того сладковатого запаха, сопровождавшего странного китайца, не ощущалось.

– Без понятия, Джилл. Но давай подумаешь об этом потом. Ты другое послушай. Помнишь, он сказал, что мы должны забыть и должность, и имена свои. С какой это радости? Особенно если учесть, что совсем не планировалось нас оставлять в его охране.

– Помню. И ты прав, что-то тут явно не так. Вот только понять бы что. А у меня пока не удается даже его последующее действие хоть немножко предсказать, не то что его планы. Но отчего-то ему очень сильно не нравится, что мы продолжаем считать себя людьми.

– А кем бы он хотел, что бы мы себя считали?

– Ты забыл? Сам же говорил. Он назвал нас зверями...

Леон раздраженно фыркнул.

– Ну и хрен с ним! Мы все равно люди. И уверен, есть средство сделать все так, как было. Чтоб он подавился!

Джилл натянуто улыбнулась. В отличие от напарника в восстановление она не верила. Но приводить Оркотту доводы, почему она считает это невозможным, не стала. Пусть надеется. Зачем разрушать еще и его надежду, так же, как разрушила свою?

– Нас, похоже, уже конкретно выпроваживают, как бы это ни было проделано. Что, пойдем?

Леон кивнул, и первым зашагал в сторону лифтов. Джилл же еще миг постояла, глядя на заросли, и только потом двинулась следом. А оглянувшись уже не увидела двери, из которой они вышли. Только сплошная растительность была вокруг. Чудеса...

– _Они уходят?_ – внезапно услышала девушка чей-то высокий певучий голос. – _Их так рано отпускают? Да еще одних, не с новым хозяином, просто так? А почему не нас?_

Леон тоже замедлил шаг, прислушиваясь.

– _А тебе тоже хочется? Хотя да, лично по моему мнению их стоило бы не отпускать, а убить на всякий случай. А то ведь они себя людьми считают. Жаль, что мне не удалось... _– рычащее ответил другой голос, пониже тембром.

Раздался смех. Смеялись не те два, что говорили, а больше. Напарники различили в смехе четыре разных голоса: глубокий бас, музыкальное сопрано и не менее певучий альт, и тоненький детский голосок.

– _Ну да, это ведь они тебя прикончили. В общем, можешь радоваться, что мы живем под защитой._

– _Под защитой... – _задумчиво проворковало сопрано.–_ А ведь вас именно наш защитник, граф, и подставил под их атаку. И почему вы должны радоваться?_

– _Дженифер, а ведь ты зануда, ты знаешь?_ – отозвался детский голос, в котором все еще не исчезли смешинки. – _Это было весело._

– _Умирать? _– сопрано не собиралось сдаваться. – _Я и не знала, что ты у нас самоубийца. Или же нападать на предположительно беззащитных существ? Вот вы мне скажите, знали ли вы, что они не люди?_

– _Нет_, – хором ответили все остальные. – _Но разве это что-то значит? Люди тоже способны успешно уничтожать нас. Даже безоружные. _

– _А лев вообще предпочел сражаться в человеческом виде_, – добавил этот самый неизвестный ребенок.

Детективы уже никуда не торопились, они застыли на месте, подслушивая разговор. Оба были уверены, что речь идет о них. И им, конечно же, было интересно, кто тут говорит, потому как никого из людей рядом не было, а чувствовались запахи змеи, крупной кошки, вроде бы леопарда, птицы, по запаху похожей на ту, что доставала чистотой речи Леона, и летучей мыши. Вот такие странности.

– _А они действительно люди_, – тихо шепнуло сопрано.

– _Дженифер, ты что за чушь говоришь? _– рявкнул бас.

– _Не чушь. Граф сам их изменял. Я знаю. И если вы соизволите вспомнить их запах, они даже в измененном виде людьми пахнут._

– _Ты присутствовала при этом? _– заинтересовался владелец рычащего голоса.

Детективы тоже заинтересовались.

– _Да, на первой стадии. Я с графом была. А потом его вызвали. Ой как он ругался, когда по возвращении обнаружил разруху в лаборатории, полицию вокруг и исчезновение многообещающих образцов. Как же он их искал, вы не представляете! В общем, радуйтесь, у него только с этими двумя удался задуманный эксперимент по раскрытию дремлющей крови._

Леон прикусил губу отросшим клыком. В глазах его читалось пожелание скорой и мучительной смерти сволочному графу. Джилл беззвучно вздохнула, жалея, что этого графа поблизости нет, и раздумывая, как бы его поймать врасплох. Потому как он умудрялся избегать атак настолько успешно, что казалось, будто просто промахиваешься.

Не только Леон пробовал его цапнуть, особенно после начавшейся дрессуры – если Леону досталась чистота речи, то Джилл пытались научить стихосложению. Тоже безуспешно.

– _Дженнифер, так он из-за этого так с контрактом спешил? _– удивился детский голос. – _Я до тех пор никогда не видел в нем такой одержимости... И потому у них контракт не совсем такой? А почему мы должны радоваться?_

– _Потому что в людях много чего намешано. И неужели вы думаете, что возрождение кое-каких гадов нам было бы на благо? Как-никак они не только для людей опасными были..._

– _Да, Дженнифер, ты такая умная, что сразу видно – в лаборатории родилась_, – издевательски сообщил бас. – _Вот только что-то мало тебе верится. Зачем графу людей изменять? Зачем ему вообще люди?_

Вот именно. Зачем? Этот вопрос мучил и напарников, потому-то они и не спешили пугать разговаривающих своим присутствием. А вдруг что интересное узнать получится. А ветер так и благоволил детективам – как раз от говорящих дул.

– _Задал бы ты мне вопрос полегче. Не знаю. Но ведь он раз за разом повторял свои эксперименты. Какая радость, что он, наконец, понял, насколько они неперспективны._

– _Хотя и получил человекольвов, – _засмеялся альт._ – Можем попробовать спросить у них самих._

– _Что? _– всполошились все. – _Они где-то здесь?_

Голоса замолкли. Леон прыгнул вперед, пытаясь поймать кого-то из беседующих, но только змея зашипела на него с дерева. Джилл проводила взглядом выпорхнувшую откуда-то из кустов птицу, а непонятная мошка начала настойчиво виться вокруг девушки. Несколько веток тоже качались, потревоженные кем-то неизвестным.

– Смылись, гады, – раздраженно буркнул Леон, возвращаясь. – Интересно, кто тут такой ловкий болтал?

Джилл же, в задумчивости посмотрев на змею, потом на мошку, выписывающую неизвестные летные фигуры в воздухе, с каким-то черным юмором сказала:

– А вдруг это общались звери?

Леон стоял перед магазином в Чайнатауне и раздраженно смотрел на вывеску. Вывеска своей информативностью не особенно радовала. На нее были нанесены иероглифы, а ниже красовалось вроде бы пояснение, на английском. «Граф Ди», зоомагазин.

Это имя Оркотта уже бесить начало. То есть, не только человек, но даже его имя, даже на вывеске, – вот до чего довести успели!

И кто, скажите, знал, что стоит выйти на работу с надеждой забыть все случившееся, как страшный сон, только для того, чтобы эта надежда со страшным грохотом рассыпалась. Первое же дело оказалось связано именно со зверями. Вот представьте, ящерица, вида, не известного даже приглашенным экспертам, возможно, ядовитая. И естественно, погибший ее купил у некого подозрительного китайца в каком-то магазине Чайнатауна. Но вот почему этот магазин должен носить ненавистное имя?

Джилл мрачно посмеялась, собираясь идти с ним – она явно считала, что в данном магазине окажется кто-то из родственников того китайца, и, возможно, там вместе с этим родственником как раз и обитает тот самый сын, которого и надо защищать. Хоть посмотреть на него – и то ладно. Но ее прямо на выходе из кабинета поймал шеф и загрузил анализом некого особо серьезного дела, сказав, что с предварительным сбором информации Леон сам разберется, без нее. Вот и пришлось идти одному.

Интересно, а действительно ли тут обнаружится тот самый ребенок, сын сволочного китайца? И что тогда? Не станешь же наезжать на ни в чем не повинного дитенка только из-за того, что его папаша сволочь и скотина с мерзким пристрастием экспериментировать над ни в чем не повинными людьми.

«Хватит стоять, – хмуро напомнил детектив сам себе. – От этого дело не сделается».

Над дверью мелодично звякнули подвески, как бы их там ни называли, извещая владельца, что пришел посетитель. Аромат странных благовоний сразу же окутал Леона, и парень сморщился. Уж слишком этот запах был похож на тот, который царил вокруг того графа Ди. Похож, но все же иной. Такой же сладкий, нежно-цветочный, однако акцент тут был на шоколад, карамель и что-то еще, но тоже сладкое. И эта смесь ароматов Леону понравилась намного больше, чем сопровождавшая того заразу. А продавец совсем наоборот. Начиная с голоса, заведшего рекламную речь о том, что тут продается, еще до того, как сам продавец вышел из-за ширмы. Потому как голос был невероятно похож на певучий голос того самого сволочного китайца. Уши Леона сделали попытку прижаться к голове, но поскольку они сейчас были человеческими, попытка оказалась безуспешной. А стоило только показаться самому продавцу, Оркотту захотелось выругаться и зашипеть. Одновременно. Ведь перед ним оказался молодой человек, похожий на того гада настолько, что становилось страшно. Только прическа отличалась, да и, вроде бы, глаза. Хотя об этом судить сложно из-за падающих на лицо прядей, но Леону все равно показалось, что глаза у китайца разного цвета. А одевался и красился он так же странно, как и тот. Извращенцы чертовы!

Смазливые извращенцы... Не знай Леон теперь, что парень тоже может так выглядеть, все равно принял бы вышедшего за весьма хорошенькую девушку. Да что там говорить – хорошенькую! Красавицу невероятную. А если даже для европейцев (пусть и в лице Леона) красавицу, то как же должны были китайцы реагировать на такую красу неземную? «Но это же парень, а жаль... Так, о чем это я думаю?» – одернул сам себя Леон, начиная злиться. В том числе и на собственные мысли. Почему-то в присутствии предыдущего ничего подобного не думалось.

В общем, и имя на вывеске, и раздражающий голос, и внешность, и размышления, полезшие в голову, – все вместе вышибло из и без того совсем не вежливого и корректного Леона последние капли здравомыслия, а вместе с ними и правила общения со свидетелями. И то, что Оркотт в результате своего дурного настроения скатился в сторону любимой роли «злого полицейского» было совсем не удивительным. Для коллег, естественно, не для окружающих гражданских. К несчастью, Джилл, способной заставить напарника вести себя прилично, из-за произвола шефа рядом не оказалось.

– Я хочу купить ящерицу. Ядовитую ящерицу, которая может убить человека, – резко сказал Леон. Какие там вежливые и аккуратные расспросы! Леон злился и об этом даже не вспоминал.

Парень в девичьем наряде недоуменно взмахнул ресницами и удивленно ответил:

– Вы должно быть шутите. Мы не торгуем опасными животными.

Как разговор начался, так он и продолжился. Настоящего хозяина магазина не было на месте, а вышедший парень приходился ему внуком и только следил за магазином. Но ящерицу Хендриксу продал именно он. И если наезд детектива не заставил китайца даже удивиться, а известие о смерти актера не слишком расстроило, то сдохшая ящерица заставила приуныть. Видите ли такая редкая животинка! «Ну и тип!» – возмущенно думал Леон, недовольный даже тем, что сдохшая чешуйчатая тварь для этого персона оказалась важнее жизни человека. Да и последующие предложения... Птичку, видите ли, съесть! Так и хотелось сообщить этому гаденышу, что какой-то там птички будет для льва маловато, с костями она там или без. А то ведь и без того Леону есть хотелось в намного больших количествах, чем раньше, даже сейчас. И желательно мяса. А зарплата детектива не слишком была рассчитана на такое обжорство, как это ни странно. А еще страннее, что у Джилл такой проблемы отчего-то не возникло, и аппетит у нее не увеличился...

Но речь сейчас не о том. Китаец явно старался заставить плюнуть на расспросы и недостаток информации и покинуть магазин. Угу, счасссс! Особенно когда у Леона было кое-что в запасе. Он просто позабыл об этом за всем, что его сегодня нервировало. А ведь перед тем, как явиться в эту лавчонку, он опросил торгующих по соседству по поводу пристрастий этого... Ди (потому что местные осведомители Леона сказать ничего определенного не смогли). И поскольку Леона, да и его напарницу тоже, тут видывали часто – допущенные, – то и не особенно мялись по поводу говорить или нет. Тем более что расспрашивал он не о каком-нибудь члене Триады, а про новичка, да и не собирал данные по поводу какого-нибудь громкого, для китайцев, естественно, убийства. И что тут скрывать? Что парень появился недавно, что его магазин преуспевает, что он сладкое любит до безумия, что вежлив? Да все это совершенно невинная информация! И почему бы ею ни поделиться? Авось после этого полицейские долго не появятся! В общем, хоть новичок и китаец, но ведь рассказанное ему вроде бы не должно повредить, ведь так? Ну не знали торговцы, что Леону уже заранее не нравится творящееся тут.

Мда, сладкое этот Ди действительно прямо-таки обожал, и за преподнесенный десерт – за который пришлось, кстати, выложить кругленькую сумму (прощайте, сегодняшний ужин и утренний завтрак...) – все же решил поделиться информацией. Вот только лучше бы он лапшу на уши не вешал...

За спиной Леона с грохотом захлопнулась дверь. Джилл отвела глаза от монитора и посмотрела на напарника, с размаху плюхнувшегося на свое место.

– Ну как? Видел его?

– Нет там никаких детей. Если бы этот ребятенок там был, давно бы не вытерпел и явился посмотреть, кто тут так надолго застрял. Или не явился бы, а промчался мимо, приставая к какой-нибудь собаке или кошке, которых там вообще-то в клетках этот торговец не запирал, – скривился Леон. Он себя считал чуть ли не экспертом по детям, хотя видел их достаточно редко. Дольше всего он общался с маленькими родственниками, и в результате находил свой отпуск истинным наказанием, потому как по требованию тети и дяди обязан был проводить его у них дома. По мнению тетки, он не должен был отстраняться от воспитания брата. А то, что в семье там были еще две кузины, только ухудшало мнение Леона о детях. Ну, если подумать, старшая кузина была еще ничего, нормальная, а вот младшая, да и брат тоже... В общем, Леону дети совсем не нравились.

– Понятно... Значит, не у этого. А что еще скажешь?

– Что-что... Похож этот долбанный придурок на того, похож до ужаса. И голос у него такой же, и раздражает, сволочь, так же. Нет, даже сильнее! А сказки рассказывает как профессионально! Ты только подумай, он заявил, что ящерица может быть похожа на человека! Кстати, что там насчет этой самой ящерицы?

– Она не ядовита, это все, что смогли сказать эксперты. И они снова подтвердили, что вид ее определить не могут, – отчиталась Джилл.

Леон вопросительно посмотрел на напарницу, подозревая, что что-то она должна была еще сказать, но пока решила промолчать.

– И что еще? – решил уточнить он.

– Ты продолжай, не отвлекайся, это не касается дела Хендрикса. Я потом расскажу.

– Нееет, Джилл, говори сейчас.

– Ладно. Тебя вытурили к Хендриксу, а я покопалась в делах. Представляешь, этот магазин с момента своего открытия успел мелькнуть в еще паре странных дел. Точнее, пострадавшие были его клиентами. Семья, пять человек, их съели заживо... Парень, в теле которого не осталось ни капли крови... И ты не думай, купленные ими животные вроде бы не могли этого сотворить. Потому что семья купила какого-то то ли хомячка, то ли белочку, в общем, нечто маленькое и безобидное, а парень вообще увлекался насекомыми и приобрел некого редкого термита. Так что ничего такого предосудительного.

Напарники немного поиграли в гляделки, а потом Леон решил продолжить.

– В общем, этот сказочник плел, что продал Хендриксу Медузу. Да-да, персонажа греческих мифов, которые ты мне вбивала в голову не так давно, образовательница ты моя гадская. Не, Джилл, у него тоже там какой-то притон с наркотиками. Потому что если Хендрикс действительно видел девчонку вместо своей ящерицы, то только этим можно подобное объяснить. И он купил свою чешуйчатую гадину и подписал контракт.

Джилл встрепенулась.

– Контракт?

– Ага... Вот только там ничего похожего на то, что говорил этот... граф... не было. Чем кормить, не показывать никому, не смотреть в глаза. В общем, что-то не то.

– А умер он от чего? Сердечный приступ, как говорят эксперты? Или же заглянул в глаза своей Медузе? – глаза Джилл азартно заблестели.

– Блин, Джилл, как ты все узнаешь? Я ведь еще не закончил рассказывать его бред! – возмутился Леон.

– Да все к этому шло. И когда ты назвал имя «Медуза», стало все понятно, – развела руками Джилл. – Вот только против магазина у нас ничего нет.

– Вот и эта зараза китайская так сказала. Но я все равно засажу его за решетку. Я уверен, он специально это сделал! Ящерица была опасна, и он это знал. Но несмотря на это все равно продал ее! Скотина!

– Леон, тише... Дело все равно закрыто. Естественная смерть...

Но Леону уже было безразлично, что его пытаются успокоить. Он принял решение, и уже никто не смог заставить его отказаться от него.

И Джилл прекрасно это поняла. Она тяжело вздохнула, понимая, что охлаждать пыл напарника придется ей. А еще и контролировать его. Как-никак сам Леон сейчас даже не заметил, что сердито полосует когтями стол, и обратил внимание только после того, как Джилл указала на непорядок. Как ни удивительно, Леон после общения с тем Ди, который вроде бы граф, легче переходил в звериный облик. А Джилл для этого приходилось делать сознательное усилие. Что-то это должно было значить, но девушке не хватало данных, чтобы начать делать выводы.

Дежурить Леон не любил, но, если честно, этого не любил ни один из детективов. К сожалению, отказаться от подобного времяпровождения не было возможности. А сегодняшнее дежурство вообще оказалось каким-то безумным.

Началось все со звонка о том, что в парке какого-то ребенка покусал кролик. А дальше пошло по нарастающей, озадачивая всех в департаменте. Кролики напали на ребенка, съели собаку, атаковали супермаркет, заполонили район, и их становилось все больше. Выехавшие в место наибольшего скопления странных кроликов полицейские и детективы не понимали, откуда взялось такое количество странных животных. Еще больше людей озадачило, что крольчата рождались, убивая собственную мать. И при этом они росли просто на глазах, вскоре тоже порождая очередное смертоносное хищное потомство. И что сделать с этими существами никто не мог понять.

Леон недавно отодравший от себя кинувшегося прямо к его горлу агрессивного кролика, старательно боролся с откуда-то появившимся инстинктом, настаивавшем на том, что стоит прямо сейчас кинуться на охоту за этой ужасно наглой дичью. Кроме того, парень очень радовался, что окружающие решили, будто кролик вцепился только в ворот рубашки, и не заметили, что на самом деле эта тварюшка целила в горло и даже выдрала из него хороший клок плоти. Осталось поблагодарить сволочного ученого за то, что регенерация теперь просто сверхъестественная, и рана затянулась так же быстро, как и была нанесена, не дав даже капли крови вырваться на свободу. А ведь шейные артерии были разорваны... Да и не больно было. И только Джилл посмотрела на напарника с превеликим подозрением, но уточнять, что там было на самом деле, не стала, отложив на свободное время. Когда они останутся одни.

А потом появилась женщина, перебинтованная, исцарапанная. Она истерично взмолилась, чтобы ее дочку не трогали, твердила, что это она виновата, что это из-за нее, что все произошло оттого, что она нарушила обещание, данное графу из Чайнатауна. Услышав причитания новоприбывшей, Оркотт сразу же уточнил, не о том самом ли Ди из Чайнатауна она говорит. Получив подтверждение, он больше не стал ждать, и рванул в мерзкий магазин.

Чуть ли не силком притащенный на место происшествия, Ди даже не отрицал, что продал кролика, вот только и определить какого, из хищной-то кучи, тоже не мог. А еще он утверждал, что убрать этих кроликов не может тоже. Но ведь и ждать того, что эти сволочные меховые тушки заселят весь континент тоже не хотелось.

А Леон наконец додумался, как успокоить несвоевременный охотничий инстинкт, начав твердить сам себе, что подобные твари в таком количестве легко сожрут и льва. И оно помогало.

Сам же Ди в это время начал расспрашивать свою клиентку, почему она нарушила контракт. Это слово в очередной раз заставило насторожиться и Леона, и Джилл, тоже подошедшую поближе. Китаец сейчас пугал и детективов, что тут говорить о несчастной женщине, привыкшей во всем потакать своей дочери. А слова этого китайца мало того, что заставляли задуматься о том, что безграничная любовь вредна, так еще и напомнили о вероятности очередного увеличения численности кроликов.

Пострадавшая, услышав о возможности применения огнеметов, вскинулась и бросилась вперед, умоляя остановиться и не трогать ее дочь. И на нее, как на самую беззащитную из всех собравшихся, да еще и так близко оказавшеюся к ним, сразу же бросились кролики, но уже в прыжке начали умирать.

Ди, даже не дернувшийся остановить потенциальную самоубийцу, печально произнес, отвечая на вопрос «Что происходит?»:

– Погибло второе поколение. Яд, который получило первое поколение, начал, наконец, действовать...

А потом Ди пригласил Леона на чай.

Джилл озадаченно проводила машину напарника взглядом. Она никак не могла поверить, что действительно видела произошедшее. Леон и правда оторвал от своего горла хищного кролика. И этот кролик успел-таки его цапнуть. И почему же у Джилл появилось ощущение, что все только ухудшается? Она ведь не страдала припадками интуиции. Ей обычно нужны стройные схемы размышлений и логичные доказательства, а не предположения и предчувствия. Так почему же то, что у Леона горло зажило чуть ли не быстрее, чем оказалось разорвано, настолько насторожило? Ведь во время того идиотского времяпребывания в оранжерейном царстве ученого китайца, точнее тогда, когда этот самый китаец заставил бороться за свою жизнь, ее не тревожили ни собственные раны, ни быстрое их заживление. И не особенно беспокоило то же самое у напарника. Так что же изменилось теперь? В чем дело?

Информация, найденная о Сехмет, не давала никакой зацепки. Так же как и данные о религиозных культах. Джилл не удалось найти ни малейшего упоминания о детях Сехмет, а исключением, естественно, ее единственного божественного сына, бога природы, особенно ее растительной части, Нефертума. Но ее-то этот бог не интересовал...

О самом изменятеле информацию она нашла. Вот только отличить его данные от данных на его родственников, а их, судя по всему, оказалось еще двое, было сложновато, и пришлось ориентироваться на агента Хоуэлла. Что тоже не слишком радовало. Потому как получалось, что как бы ни выглядел этот Ди, по возрасту он вроде бы сверстник агента. А значит, его сыном мог оказаться и тот парень, с которым уехал Леон.

В общем, кошмар и путаница.

– Будь осторожен, друг мой, – шепнула Джилл, садясь за руль собственной машины. – Будь осторожен...

Но девушка не знала, чего должен был беречься напарник.

Рождество – семейный праздник. Но в Лос-Анджелесе у Леона не было ни одного родственника. И поскольку не хотелось лишать Джилл возможности отпраздновать в кругу семьи, Леон даже не стал даже вякать, когда шеф раздумывал, кого ставить дежурить в это время и кто окажется в охране на новогоднем приеме у мэра. А ведь стоило бы только выдать какую бы там ни было фразу, и одними из крайних оказались бы они. Зато теперь парень даже не знал, куда податься, и бесцельно брел по городу пока, сам не поняв как, не оказался в Чайнатауне, под дверью уже знакомого зоомагазина, где царил гадский китаец.

А оный китаец, ужаснувшись, что детективу некуда идти в рождественский вечер, попытался было напоить его чаем с очередным сладким пирогом. Но эта попытка была прервана треском в коробке, а потом и воплем кинувшегося к ней Ди. Уши Леона все же изменились, почти без его участия, и прижались к голове, заглушая этот крик. Леон немедленно вернул ушам прежний вид, порадовался тому, что Ди стоял к нему спиной и этого не видел, и поинтересовался, чего тот орал.

Со слов китайца, с чего-то решившего ответить, выходило, что покупатель унес не то яйцо, которое заказывал, а драконье.

«Угу, нашел доверчивого!»

Вот только если начать вспоминать хищных кроликов и ящериц, убивающих взглядом... А еще и о том, что теперь представляет собой сам Леон... И после этого даже вероятность существования дракона было сложно отрицать. Вот то-то и оно... Пришлось тащиться за этим фантазером. Если конечно он действительно фантазер...

Но сразу отправиться за яйцом не удалось, потому что у Ди как раз заболели зубы. Ну еще бы, столько сладкого сожрать! Как они еще не заболели у него намного раньше!

В общем, сам Ди чудной, да и стоматолога себе нашел аналогичного. Наверное, специально для себя подбирал такого. Точнее, такую. Извращенка, садистка, и вообще страннейшая личность, она одним своим внешним видом и поведением шокировала Леона. Парень даже не представлял, что стоматолог может так вести себя. Да и не думал раньше, что на данную профессию могут попасть садисты. Точнее не так, он знал, что садисты бывают всяческих специальностей, но не думал, что садисты-медики это так явно показывают. «А лицензии у нее, скорее всего, нет!» – отчего-то вертелось в голове у Леона, когда он вопил, что при нем говорить надо на английском.

И еще парню совсем не нравилось, что нависшая над Ди девица в корсете и чулках, оказалась слишком близко к китайцу. Хотя причины такого неприятия он так и не понял.

Поговорить не удалось. Стоило только убраться от этой извращенки, как рядом затормозили две машины, откуда выскочили четверо мафиози, давно знакомых Леону. Один с руганью выхватил пистолет и безо всяких разговоров выстрелил прямо в Леона. Резкая боль сразу же сменилась онемением и отчего-то жаром. Леон сморщился и быстро накинул на себя пиджак, который до того держал в руках. Не хотелось, чтобы увидели, что пуля вообще-то прошла насквозь, но при этом ни капли крови не появилось. Зато хотелось прямо сейчас измениться, рявкнуть в полный голос, что пришла очередь охотиться льву, и разорвать всех в клочья. Не съесть, а разорвать!

Но все равно, почему же сейчас больно-то?

– Скотина! Даже счас бронежилет носишь! – возмущенно рыкнул стрелявший.

– Карло, ты что, совсем офигел? – его товарищ немедленно врезал агрессивному дружку в живот. – Нам что было сказано? Никакого оружия!

– Да я этого копа и его подружку урою! – прохрипел Карло.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – хмыкнул Леон, старательно сдерживая свой дикий, неестественный порыв. Радости он, конечно же, не испытывал. По его мнению Карло должен был еще долго сидеть, но вот же, уже освободили. Ну и смысл убийц ловить, если суды их просто отпускают? А ведь доказательств хватало... Уроет он... Еще кто кого уроет. «Все равно ведь сидеть будешь, Карло Попрыгунчик! Допрыгаешься... А может, электрический стул получше будет? Чертова мафия...»

Как оказалось, мафиози пришли за графом. Мстительного Попрыгунчика дружки продолжали сдерживать, постоянно напоминая, что пришли они не за местью, и что не стоит огорчать графа. Да и с копом можно потом разобраться...

В общем, графа и Леона, как его сопровождающего, все же привезли в особняк дона Лючиано, главы клана, без особых неприятностей. Ну не считать же неприятностью истерику Попрыгунчика!

Леона в комнаты дона так и не пустили, промямлив что-то насчет личной жизни дона, что очень удивило Оркотта. «Какая нафиг личная жизнь?» Хотелось узнать, что творится за закрытыми дверями, но просвещать нежеланного гостя, прихваченного только за компанию, никто не собирался. Оставалось только изнывать от недоумения и любопытства, понимая при этом, что их никак не погасить. Ди, как-никак, совершенно скрытная тварь, и разъяснения давать не стремится. Если только не произойдет что-то особенное, позволяющее ему достичь каких-то своих непонятных целей.

«Черт... Ди что, спит с доном Лючиано?» – вылезла откуда-то странная мысль, которую немедленно смыла волна ярости, сразу же сменившаяся ошарашенностью от такого наплыва чувств. И Леон немедленно затолкал эту мысль и следующие за ней предположения поглубже, чтобы не выползали и не смущали своей неправильностью. Потому что та правильность, на которой они настаивали, Леона просто не устраивала, и не устраивала очень сильно.

Оставалось ждать, хотя и очень хотелось ворваться и проверить, чем там заняты этот китаец и глава клана... Но как будто бы охрана позволила бы!

Те же мафиози, за исключением психованного Попрыгунчика, где-то через час и вернули обоих, Ди и Леона, но не туда, откуда забрали, а привезли прямо на стоянку, где детектив оставил свою машину. Вот только сам Ди уже начал нервничать. По его мнению прошло слишком много времени. И лекция о мироустройстве явно была попыткой отвлечься. Да и рассказ, почему дракон, чье вылупление было запланировано на следующий год, вылупится чуть ли не сейчас, тоже.

А потом произошло дикое действо, заключавшееся в незаконном проникновении в дом и краже этого несчастного яйца.

Обвинение в незаконной торговле экзотическими животными просто-таки само напрашивалось, да и доказательство Леон уже держал в руках, осталось только передать его на экспертизу для подтверждения, что это животное, опасное, между прочим, никто к ввозу на территорию США не разрешал. В общем, кажется хоть так, но Леону удастся выполнить свою мечту и засадить одного из этих гадов за решетку. Хотя бы этого, раз до основного виновника его неприятностей не добраться. На ФБР он работает, чтоб его черти побрали!

А Ди, поняв, что происходит, заявил, что пусть и силой, но отнимет яйцо. Улыбка сама наползла на лицо Оркотта. «Ну-ну, попробуй!» Действительно, что может сделать хрупкий тонкокостный Ди с тренированным детективом, тем более сейчас, когда этот самый детектив способен применять и звериную силу!

Вот только, как ни странно, после того, как Ди одним взмахом руки располосовал грудь – о рубашке даже речи не шло – и слизнул с пальцев кровь, стало не до улыбок.

«Почему кровь? Ведь совсем недавно ее не было ни капли... Карло же стрелял в меня, и пуля прошла навылет, а рана затянулась сразу... Так почему эти царапины не заживают? И больно...» Но кровь и не зажившие царапины не были важными. Потому что решимость занести это яйцо в лабораторию отчего-то потихоньку исчезала. И происходящее все больше напоминало ту ситуацию, когда по велению того, длинноволосого графа, детективы чуть не накинулись на Хоуэлла. «Неужели он может управлять мной, так же как и тот? Не хочу!»

Взгляд Ди бросал в дрожь. В нем читались какое-то предвкушение, удивление и решимость.

Треск скорлупы оказался избавлением. Взгляд Ди изменился, стал снова мягким, прежним. Китаец испуганно вскрикнул, а потом встревожено сообщил, что уже к полудню следующего дня дракон вырастет настолько, что сможет уничтожить город.

– И ты собирался помочь этому существу вылупиться? – возмутился Леон, чью злость подогревала еще и попытка управлять им. – Черт, я убью его еще до того, как оно появится на свет!

Но шандарахнуть коробку с яйцом о землю Леон так и не смог, потому что совсем недавно агрессивный и решительный Ди вдруг стал таким беспомощным и несчастным, на его глаза навернулись слезы... И Леон не сумел разбить яйцо, даже понимая, что им продолжают управлять, теперь уже таким образом.

– Так что же теперь делать? – Леон отвел взгляд от лица Ди, от блестящих от слез глаз. Почему же так щемит сердце?

– Океан, нам надо попасть на пляж, – отозвался чуть обрадованный Ди.

Машиной оно конечно было быстрее, да только пробки в Лос-Анджелесе всегда были немаленькие, а в праздничные дни они тем более разрастались до невероятных размеров. Вот и сейчас автомобиль Леона застрял в пробке, и когда она рассосется, предсказать не мог никто.

Как ни странно, Ди бежал даже быстрее чем Леон, но пробежка тоже оказалась недолгой. Ди быстро выдохся и пожаловался, что выносливости ему не хватает, несмотря на быстроту бега. Тогда Леон просто выхватил коробку у Ди и сам понесся к океану, не думая, на какой скорости он это делает. И успел, несмотря на то, что ее пришлось просто швырнуть в волны.

Свет ненадолго погас, и по небу пролетело нечто сияющее, по очертаниям напоминающее дракона. Удивленный Леон проводил это нечто взглядом и вздрогнул, когда позади раздался голос неслышно подошедшего к нему Ди.

– Вы и я подарили жизнь дракону. Я папа, а вы, Леон... вы его мама. Рождество выдалось интересное и для меня тоже.

«Черт, как это он так тихо ходит? Я его опять не услышал. И не почуял, как ни странно...»

– Чееево? Минуточку! С какой стати еще я – мама? Это ты носишь платья, не я! – Леон и сам не понимал, отчего его больше всего задела фраза о матери, но возмущался он громко.

Джилл угрюмо смотрела на телефон. Ей только что позвонил этот... изменятель-граф и сообщил, что выходные накрываются. Дааа... вот тебе и не попали в охрану особняка мэра! И отказаться не получилось. Напоминание о том, что, по словам агента Хоуэлла, они не должны подчиняться приказам этого человека, так и не смогло вырваться изо рта. Зато согласие было озвучено, как Джилл ни старалась сдержаться. Да и на мысль, что можно не идти, тело чуть ли не ломало.

Значит, этот граф способен повелевать ими и на расстоянии. Или только ею?

Но нет, раздался очередной телефонные звонок, и Леон, громко и долго ругаясь, рассказал напарнице, что его тоже поставили в известность о приеме, на котором они обязаны присутствовать. Как сопровождающие графа Ди.

Но не только это огорчало и заставляло нервничать. Джилл так и не смогла усидеть у родителей. Ее отчего-то прямо-таки тащило обратно в Лос-Анджелес. Конкретно – в Чайнатаун.

А в Чайнатауне Рождество, как оказалось, проходило не очень весело. Джилл смотрела по сторонам, и отмечала все несоответствия. Чайнатаун затаился, попытался сделать вид, что его тут нет, что он только кажется. Почти все магазинчики были закрыты, хотя обычно их хозяева в такие дни даже на ночь не запирались. Пестрая толпа не заполняла улочки, и никто не пытался зазвать редких прохожих к себе. Что-то произошло, явно.

Но искать кого-то из своих осведомителей было нельзя. Конечно же Джилл не хотела их выдавать, а этот поиск, да еще тогда, когда все затаились, попрятались, как перед грозой мошкара, как раз их и выдаст. А они девушки, и защититься им не удастся, как ни жаль. В общем, смерти им Джилл не хотела. Но что же тут произошло?

Если затаились, значит, есть опасность. Но опасность не местная, не привычная. Чужаки? Но тогда их просто бы смели. Слишком сильные и хорошо вооруженные? Но тогда хоть кто-то должен был позвонить в полицию, пусть и анонимно. Если же звонок и был, то совсем недавно, потому как иначе район бы начали патрулировать, и, как следствие, никакой тишины бы тут не предвиделось. Здесь все-таки сильно не любили полицейских. Нескольким знакомым разрешено было появляться, пока они не наглели, но не больше. Но скорее всего подобного звонка и не было. Так в чем дело?

Несильный ветерок доносил разнообразные запахи, и к обычному аромату Чайнатауна примешивался запах страха. Джилл не понимала, что тут могло произойти.

А если чужаки, но посланные Триадой? Какова тогда будет реакция? В зависимости от цели. Такой вот результат больше свойственен варианту, когда знают, что сюда явились чуть ли не каратели, но люди не знают, кого будут карать. И боятся – каждый размышляет, не за ним ли, и пытается понять, почему. И находит причину, конечно же.

Изображая из себя туристку, случайно заглянувшую в Китайский квартал на Рождество, Джилл тогда старалась найти подтверждение своим размышлениям. Вот только туристкой она выглядела лишь для незнакомцев, а прочие уже знали, что детектив Фрешни устроила себе прогулку на их территории. Ну и пусть ей можно!

– ...здесь! – услышала она в отдалении китайскую речь. – Да, шеф, нашли его... Да, уверены... Да, все в точности, как вы описали! Да, конечно, зоомагазин... Не спугнем, господин Тайзу, даже приближаться не будем!

Этот отрывок разговора Джилл встревожил и тогда, беспокоил и сейчас. Потому что если учесть, что в Чайнатауне зоомагазин только один, то уже понятно, кого ищут чужаки. Знать бы еще кто они такие, но без подстраховки влезать в неприятности было нежелательно. Тем более не только без страховки, но и даже без оружия. Хотя ведь Джилл сама себе оружие, но разве нужны очередные разорванные трупы на собственном участке? Так-то. Нужно было ждать, пока девочки Джилл информацией поделятся. Или же леоновы осведомители весть подадут. И к чему все это, интересно? И почему так волнует этот магазин, если там нет сына того Ди? Или же есть?

Леон ввалился неожиданно, растрепанный, нервничающий. С самого порога начал бухтеть о том, что двери запирать надо. Джилл подняла пистолет, лежащий на диванчике рядом с ее ногой, и меланхолично поинтересовалась, неужели он думает, что найдется грабитель с реакцией быстрее, чем у нее. Сам Леон, естественно, не считался.

– Ну и что еще у тебя произошло, как Рождество встретил? – спросила Джилл, не желая продолжать тему о скоростях реакций и не собираясь начинать обсуждение приказа графа Ди.

– Хреново, Джилл! Ты даже не представляешь...

Да, такого Рождества Джилл действительно представить не могла. Драконы, незаконное проникновение в частный дом, мафиози, садистка-стоматолог... Мельком проскользнувшая информация о выстреле Попрыгунчика была запомнена и отложена для дальнейшего анализа, после того как подробнее расспросит Леона. А вот слова стоматолога и ответ Ди, процитированные Леоном, теперь ожидавшим перевода, очень даже пугали. Потому что этот Ди тоже знал, что Леон теперь не человек. Точнее, для него Леон человеком и не был. Он его человеком вообще не знал. Да и стоматологша эта тоже отчего-то увидела вторую суть.

А иначе понять фразы «"Это что, ваша новая зверушка?" – "Да. Вообще-то, его зовут Леон. Я пытаюсь его приручить."» было невозможно. И ведь не спишешь на неправильное запоминание или же ошибочное цитирование. Оба, как-никак теперь были способны распознать и воспроизвести все нюансы услышанного. Даже во фразе незнакомого языка. Кстати, Леону подобное удавалось намного лучше.

Леон ожидал перевода, Джилл думала, стоит ли оный сообщать взрывному напарнику. Но все решили без них. Зазвонил мобильник Джилл – за напарниками прислали машину. Похоже, граф пришел к выводу, что у них не найдется ничего подходящего для приема. В этом он прав... Или же побоялся, что они смогут вместе найти предлог, чтобы не идти. Ну и что, что до приема целые сутки!

К сожалению, отказаться от поездки ни один не сумел. Приказа преодолеть не удалось. И додуматься, откуда граф знал, куда должна прийти машина – тоже. Потому как, предположительно, оба могли оказаться у родственников, а не в квартире у Джилл.

Напарникам происходящее сильно не нравилось. Напарники были раздражены. А впереди их еще ожидали новые мученья – сегодня примерка, а назавтра – прием.

– Лучше бы мы с серией пропавших без вести разбирались, – тоскливо вздыхала Джилл.

Леон был с ней полностью согласен. Ну и что, что в этой серии ни малейшей зацепки пока не имелось. Это все равно намного лучше! И более полезно. Но как будто можно было убедить в этом графа Ди...

Леон устало отгавкался от прицепившегося к нему шефа и поспешил догнать целеустремленно движущегося куда-то длинноволосого графа, которого продолжала сопровождать Джилл. За уже прошедшие полчаса приема все его тут успело достать. Да и не только его. Джилл тоже закопалась в себя, изображая чуть ли не робота. Особенно когда к ней приставали некоторые особо экзальтированные персоны, цитируя стихи. Или те, что якобы принадлежали ее перу, или же, что чаще, совершенно чужие. На чужие высокообразованная напарница вежливо сообщала, что говорящий или говорящая ошибается. Да и самому Леону досталось тоже, уже с картинами.

Идиотское представление! Вот откуда это сборище вообще знает их придуманные кем-то имена? Что, кто-то специально распространял слухи, что сюда их принесет? И потому кое-кто поспешил щегольнуть своей богемной направленностью и тягой к _культуре_? Омерзительно!

А тут еще и шеф нарисовался, со своими заскоками и возмущением, что его подчиненные приперлись сюда, да еще и не под своими именами. Да как бы ему объяснить, что ни одному влипать в эту кучу дерьма не хотелось!

«Бля, не мог шеф к напарнице прицепиться!» – возмущенно подумал парень, обходя какую-то компанию пожилых дам. Но тут же остановился, услышав знакомый до озверения голос.

«Что он тут делает?»

– ...но их ввоз в США запрещен. И их практически невозможно поймать.

– Стоит обсудить это позже, граф. Мой муж – близкий друг президента. Друг и спонсор, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

«Так вот как ты умудряешься протащить всякую заразу!» Леон возмущенно сощурился. Этот сволочной граф, если он тоже граф, ведь отрицал же при знакомстве титул, старательно подбирал клиентуру из весьма влиятельных лиц. Хотя Леон и без того это заметил. Ну да, шеф, мэр... теперь еще и супруга друга-спонсора президента... Сволочь! Как же ему так быстро это удается провернуть?

Пока детектив Оркотт размышлял над происходящим, дамы разошлись по сторонам в поисках другой компании, оставив Ди, и тот в задумчивости начал осматриваться по сторонам. Естественно он заметил стоящего неподалеку Леона.

– Детектив? Как я удивлен нашей встрече! Подумать только, вы – и в смокинге! Осмелюсь заметить, выглядите вы забавно.

Леон возмущенно засопел, но ответить не успел. Ди вдруг задохнулся, глядя куда-то через плечо Леона. Тот удивленно отступил в сторону, оглянулся. Ноздри дрогнули, ловя запахи, но все же понять, когда подошел второй, было сложно. Запахи обоих Ди смешивались, сливались, не давали понять, какой чей. И только запах Джилл выделялся на их фоне. Но она-то подошла чуть позднее, когда длинноволосый граф решил прервать молчание и игру в гляделки, устроенную обоими.

– Здравствуй, сын. Давно не виделись. Я смотрю, ты уже познакомился с Леонардом. Да и Джиллиан тоже знаешь.

Разноцветные глаза глянули на Джилл, как бы переспрашивая: «Джиллиан? – а потом он перевел взгляд на Леона. – Леонард?»

Сам же Леон никак не мог прийти в себя от того, как вдруг перевернулось все, что он выстроил вокруг этих двух настолько похожих красавцев-азиатов, которые и в одиночку привлекали внимание, а вместе так и вообще заставляли всех окружающих не отводить взгляд. Хорошо хоть никто подойти не спешил, только смотрели.

«Мать твою! Так это его мы охранять должны? Черт!»

– Я бы предпочел и дольше тебя не видеть, отец, – совсем невежливо ответил младший Ди, не отрывая глаз от ошарашенного Оркотта. – Гм, а мне они представились иначе.

– О, это не удивительно, Ди, – расплылся в счастливой улыбке его мерзкий отец. – Они только в высшем обществе эти имена носят. Мисс и мистер Лакорд, прошу любить и жаловать! Они, можно сказать, почти мои племянники!

А тонкие пальцы уже коснулись груди сына, огладили ткань, расправляя почти незаметную складочку, поправили брошь. Младший же продолжал стоять, как кукла, не отстраняясь и не возражая, позволяя старшему творить все, что захочет. И только румянец появился на его щеках, да и какое-то загнанное выражение в глазах, которые так и не были отведены от Леона. Черт, его хотелось защитить, закрыть от всего...

«Почему? Что со мной?» – поразился Леон.

– Знаешь, они ведь для тебя, – длинноволосый доверительно шепнул сыну по-китайски, кося в сторону Леона лукавым взглядом, – И, как мне кажется, _**этот**_ подарок, в отличие от прошлых и, наверное, будущих, ты от меня примешь. Они твои защитники.

Джилл, понявшая сказанное, вздрогнула, заставляя Леона разорвать контакт взглядов и посмотреть на нее. Получив знак, что девушка переведет сказанное потом, опять стал таращиться на почти идентичных существ, из которых один оказался отцом другого, а выглядели они оба чуть ли не ровесниками. «Да что это за твари?»

– Отец, ты меня смущаешь, – младший не поддержал желания отца перейти на другой язык, ответил по-английски. – Зачем они мне? И почему разные имена? Какие настоящие?

Сам же так многообещающе посмотрел на Леона, что тот даже подавился. Но уйти уже не мог. А еще Оркотт был уверен, что настоящие имена этот че... это существо прекрасно знает и так.

Основной злодей, естественно в глазах Леона, хотя и Джилл бы не стала такое отрицать, очаровательно улыбнулся, и не стал настаивать на разговоре по-китайски.

– Чтобы ты не стеснялся выходить с неотесанными дворняжками в свет, – язвительно сказал он. – А то ты очень удивился, увидев их в этом обличье.

А знал бы этот ядовитый гад, насколько удивленными оказались оба напарника, которые только из этого разговора осознали, кто тот сын, к которому их вроде бы приставили. Леону даже пришлось попрощаться с мечтой засунуть хоть одного из них за решетку. Хотя, если подумать, ведь охранять можно и там, и даже более успешно... Но нет, стоило только представить, что Ди окажется в обезьяннике, с несколькими постоянными жильцами, как тут же становилось ясно, что ничего подобного. Слишком красив, слишком женственен... Да к нему в тюрьме надо будет приставить дополнительную охрану, причем немаленькую, чтобы его не тронули, а не то, что...

«Да пусть только кто посмеет его тронуть! – с неожиданной злостью подумал Леон. – Только я имею право!.. Э... право на что?» Злость сменилась озадаченностью.

– Разве я когда-нибудь чего-нибудь стеснялся, отец? – удивился Ди. Глаза его расширились, но на отца он по-прежнему не смотрел, так же как и на Джилл. Только на Леона. – Но ты прав. Я приму их. Но ненадолго. Только пока я здесь.

И глаза его вспыхнули, обещая неприятности.

С тихим смешком Ди, который старший, поклонился и развернулся к дверям.

– Ой, извините!

Девушка, вихрем влетевшая в дверь, могла сбить его с ног, но тут уж начеку была Джилл, внезапно оказавшаяся перед ненавистным ученым китайцем и вовремя поймавшая ее.

– Ничего, я же устояла, – отозвалась она.

– О, вы Джиллиан Лакорд, да? Поэтесса? Как интересно! Я тоже немного пишу стихи. Хотите, я и вам почитаю?

Черное платье, волна кружев, блестящие светлые локоны, яркие серые глаза, хорошая фигура, красивые черты лица, явное богатство родителей. Не удивительно, что непредставившаяся, но тем не менее узнанная, Агнесса Бартли считала себя центром вселенной и пупом земли. К счастью, она заметила графов и не стала заниматься декламацией. Зато у нее вдруг проснулась ревность. Причем, как ни странно, по отношению к Джилл и младшему из графов, на котором она и повисла, жеманно удивляясь, как тот мог так равнодушно относиться к ней и так страстно смотреть на менее красивую девушку. Неужели только из-за того, что ту представил его родич?

– И она ведь уже старая! – возмущенно прощебетала мисс Бартли.

Эта самая «старушка» тихо фыркнула, перебравшись к Леону, и шепотом ядовито прокомментировала знакомства обоих Ди, а так же собственные домыслы напарников о том, кого они должны охранять, добавила перевод слов о подарке и закончила язвительным высказыванием, что не к тому эта богатая дура ревнует.

– Потому что если судить по взглядам, которыми ты обменивался с младшим Ди, вас связывает пылкое и страстное чувство!

«Подарок?» – возмущенная мысль не помешала воспринять и остальное. Вот только напарница увернулась от карающей руки друга и вернулась на прежнее место, за плечо старшего Ди, старательно игнорируя яростные взгляды как Леона, так и мисс Бартли. Граф же, усмехнувшись, предложил развлекаться и пошел в толпу. Леон за ними не пошел. Но и последить за младшим гадом не удалось.

Сердитый взгляд в спину уходящей Джилл, и Агнесса Бартли сама пригласила Ди на танец, после которого они как бы испарились с площадки.

– Блин, ну и что нашла эта красотка в этом придурке? – раздраженно рыкнул сам себе Леон, хватая бокал вина.

На самом деле девушка эта была Оркотту совершенно не интересна. Она даже не в его вкусе. Ну и почему его так раздражало происходящее? Не винить же Джилл в своем плохом настроении! Хотя она тоже виновата. Нашла же что предположить, зараза языкастая! Он осушил второй бокал, возмущаясь, что вино слабенькое, чуть ли не компот.

Сейчас приставать к нему никто не решился. Люди как будто чувствовали, что это опасно.

Джилл, не отстававшая от довольного графа, внимательно смотрела по сторонам. Она легко обнаружила замаскированных коллег, которые, заметив ее, провожали недоуменными взглядами. Видела флиртовавших друг с другом молодых людей и персон постарше, сплетничающих дамочек, общающихся мужчин. От них всех веяло роскошью, давней, привычной. И страхом. Все они знали, что слишком много пропало тех, с кем они были знакомы, людей их круга общения, и они боялись, что следующим окажется кто-нибудь из их семей. Но при этом ни один не собирался прекратить свою светскую жизнь. Не собирался даже помочь полиции. Они явно считали, что полицейские должны справиться сами, даже без их показаний.

Вздохнув, девушка постаралась забыть последний разговор с матерью очередного пропавшего. Та так юлила, что полезной информации из нее удалось выдавить совсем капельку, что заставляло заподозрить, будто женщине прекрасно известно, куда парень девался, но говорить этого полиции она не собиралась. Или же покрывала кого-то из своих. Но при этом жаждала, чтобы ей вернули сына! Желательно побыстрее, если не прямо сейчас.

Взгляд вдруг зацепился за знакомую фигуру. За столиком, сгорбившись, положив подбородок на ладонь, сидел агент Хоуэлл и тоскливо изучал глубины бокала, явно не первого. Манжета рукава чуть сползла, открывая запястье, на котором красовался кровоподтек достаточно специфической формы. Как от наручников. Причем такой, как будто фэбээровец пытался из них вырваться.

– Ох, что это с ним произошло? – не сдержалась Джилл.

Граф оглянулся.

– С кем? А, с Веской! – граф внезапно стал очень похож на кота, сожравшего банку сметаны и не получившего за это тапком. – Я с ним произошел. И произойду снова и снова. Пока не смирится.

«Опа... Мистер Хоуэлл, я вам очень сочувствую...» – Джилл отвела глаза от прямо-таки лучащегося довольством графа. Вмешиваться в их отношения было очень даже чревато.

– Понятно, – только и сказала она.

– А мой сын уже ушел, – констатировал тот, прижмурившись. – Жаль, что никто из вас за ним не последовал. Ну да все впереди. Пора и мне. И Веске тоже.

Улыбка стала вообще блаженной. Особенно когда он медленно, почти крадучись, пошел к Хоуэллу. Джилл благоразумно отстала, но слышать и видеть продолжала.

– Веска, пора домой, – промурлыкал граф, нежно коснувшись ладонью плеча. Вторая рука тем временем прошлась над бокалом.

Джилл даже не заметила, как граф что-то туда бросил, но вот немного изменившийся запах коньяка она почувствовала даже на таком расстоянии. Бросил, явно же бросил. Быстрый, гад... Но что? Запах казался знакомым и в то же время совершенно не определяемым – все-таки коньяк мешал.

– Отвали, сволочь, – огрызнулся Хоуэлл почти трезвым голосом. – И без всяких тут китайцев разберусь.

– Но мы же должны уйти вместе, разве не так, дорогой мой? – голос у графа так и лучился лаской. – Не надо больше пить, пойдемте.

– Ди, отвяжись! – и, как бы в протест, он осушил бокал. – Как же меня все достало... А ты в первую очередь!

Несмотря ни на что, оба говорили очень тихо, чтобы не потревожить зарождающимся скандалом окружающих. И при этом рука китайца нежно прошлась по напрягшейся руке фэбээровца. Тот вдруг задышал чаще, на чуть порозовевших щеках заиграли желваки. Запах мужчины изменился, стал более... мужским, что ли?

«Так, что бы там ни было подсыпано, так быстро оно подействовать не могло. Нужно еще несколько минут, уверена. В общем, что тут скажешь, агент Хоуэлл действительно неравнодушен к этой китайской заразе. И даже более чем неравнодушен – прикосновение-то вообще почти невинное. Так что же между ними не так? И почему?»

Однополые отношения Джилл не смущали. Какая разница, кто кого любит, если это не вредит окружающим? Вот только все-таки хотелось, чтобы этому конкретному азиату ничегошеньки не обломилось. Просто потому, что гад и мерзавец!

– Я вас достал? Когда же? Может быть, продемонстрируете мне, насколько? – голос китайца обволакивал, манил, чаровал.

Хоуэлл вскинул голову, зло глянул на графа Ди.

– А и продемонстрирую! – сердито ответил он, резко вскакивая.

Довольную улыбку китайца он пропустил, как танк двинувшись к выходу, раздвигая всех, кто попался на пути. Граф Ди, раскрыв свой непременный веер, издалека поклонился хозяевам приема, и последовал за фэбээровцем.

– Можете быть свободны, мисс Джиллиан, оба, – шепнул он, проходя мимо девушки.

«Слав те, господи! Бедный мистер Хоуэлл...»

Джилл, проводив их взглядом, решительно направилась на поиски Леона. Как же, прошло уже больше часа, а он все не появлялся. А ведь и он тоже будет рад убраться отсюда. Кстати, найти конкретно этого друга в толпе было совсем не сложно. Хоть они и пахли почти как окружающие люди, но все же не так. А запах раздраженного Леона так вообще выделялся резким ароматом. Спокойней ему надо быть... Но ведь он не слишком хочет сдерживать свой темперамент. Точнее, совсем не хочет.

Напарник нашелся на террасе. Он раздраженно мерил ее шагами, а несколько молодых барышень издалека наблюдали за ним, но так и не решились приблизиться. Джилл тоже не сразу подошла, полюбовалась на друга на расстоянии. С удивлением отметила, что чем дальше, тем больше в нем проявлялось движений и жестов, больше характерных для его-льва. Это уже начинало тревожить, потому что Леон все больше изменялся. Джилл же так еще и не поняла, отчего этот процесс идет у него быстрее, а у нее медленней.

– Леон, мы уже можем идти, – довольно произнесла она, выйдя на террасу. Девицы злобно зашушукались, возмущенные таким скорым уходом «художника», к которому они пока не подошли. Ну и что, что этот «художник» уходит со своей «сестрой»! Все равно он уходит слишком рано! – Что ж ты, милый мой, на поклонниц внимания не обратил? Они так ждали...

– Че? Какие еще поклонницы? – озадачился Леон.

– А вон те, – Джилл махнула рукой в сторону девушек. – Неужели и правда думаешь о своем Ди и только о нем?

– Джилл, заткнись, – проникновенно сказал Леон. – Неужели ты не чувствуешь этого?

– Чего?

– Неприятности. Нет, они пока миновали, но все равно были.

– У Ди?

– Ага.

– Съездим проверить?

– Не, уже не надо. А ты издеваешься...

– Возможно, дальше дело улучшится. Как-никак теперь мы знаем, за кем должны следить.

Джилл могла только надеяться на улучшение. Но весь ее опыт говорил, что ничего подобного не будет. И скорее всего все покатится в пропасть еще быстрее.

Напарница ошиблась в своей надежде, что дела поправятся. Стоило им только выйти на работу, как их немедленно позвал к себе шеф и устроил нагоняй за несанкционированное проникновение на прием под чужими именами. Оправданий и ссылок на ФБР он не слушал. Ему на это было наплевать, потому что многие из охранников-полицейских отвлекались на знакомые морды и вместо того, чтобы заниматься своей работой, гадали, точно ли это их сотрудники, или просто очень похожие люди. А как следствие – очередные пропавшие. Целых три штуки. Два парня и девушка.

– Но ведь с того вечера прошло только несколько часов! – попытался удивиться Леон. – А как же положенные три дня? Загуляли молодые...

– МОЛЧАТЬ! – рявкнул шеф. – Добавить к списку прочих пропавших и разобраться!

Джилл вздохнула, взяла заявление о розыске и, сцапав собравшегося скандалить дальше Оркотта за шиворот, потащила его из кабинета шефа.

– Да что же это такое? – бухтел Леон. – Тут заявления о некоторых людях даже принимать не хотят, а эти... Вчера они, видите ли, были, черт бы их побрал, а раз сегодня их тоже нет, то ничем не занятая полиция должна искать. Тьфу, бредятина собачья...

– Они боятся. Боятся, что их загулявшие детки тоже вошли в число пропавших, – вздохнула Джилл. – А с этими их уже пятнадцать. И все они дети влиятельных родителей. На шефа давят, Леон, ты же сам прекрасно понимаешь.

Проблемами на работе день не закончился. Мерзавец Ди умудрился познакомиться с каким-то подозрительным мудаком, причем почти сразу вести себя стал чуть ли не как одержимый. А если учесть странные блюда, который тот мудак готовил по не менее странным рецептам... тюряга по нему явно плакала!

Все это невероятно бесило Леона и веселило Джилл, которая отчего-то опасности или не чуяла, или чуяла, но не от него, как-никак она по сторонам смотрела внимательнее, чем за передвижениями Ди. Но даже со своими наблюдениями за окрестностями – и это вместо слежки! – она несколько раз отвлекалась, чтобы поболтать с несколькими мимохожими китаянками. И не забывала издеваться над самим Леоном, обвиняя его в ревности. В конце-концов она сумела утащить напарника обратно в участок... Стерва белобрысая!

Дежурный встретил их вопросом, слышали ли они новость, а потом и вывалил ее без какого-либо предупреждения. Как оказалось, нашли тело первой пропавшей, беременной Лауры Маклейн. На свалке, причем у нее был разрезан живот, и никаких следов эмбриона поблизости не наблюдалось.

Леон вскинулся, припомнив маленькую лекцию того мудака о восточной кухне. У него внезапно сложились и чувство опасности, и слова этого человека. Причем сложились так, что нужно было непременно спешить, чтобы успеть...

Джилл не успела поймать рванувшегося назад, к машине, напарника. Зато его вопль «Я так и знал, что это он!» подсказал ей, куда он сейчас направится.

– Стэн, – тихо сказала она, – отправь группу в Чайнатаун, пусть от Леона не отстают. Кажется, он нашел нашего маньяка... К сожалению, адреса я не знаю.

Вынюхать-то можно было, но этим сейчас займется Леон.

Джилл же тоже была встревожена. Но угроза, которую она нашла, пока что не созрела. Пока они бродили по Чайнатауну, следя за Ди и его «другом», Джилл успела пообщаться с Ву Миа, служанкой в доме Ван Ку Вэна, главы Триады в Лос-Анджелесе, и Ван Мэй Су, его внучкой. Обе с испугом говорили, что к основному конкуренту их повелителя, Лао Тай Вэю, недавно приехал посланец от китайской Триады. А поскольку они родственники, это, скорее всего, означает передел власти. То есть, смерть Ван Ку Вэна. Ву Миа еще говорила, что со слов одной из служанок Лао Тай Вэя гость очень зол, а значит, долго медлить в своих решениях не будет.

Да... хорошо что они китайцы. Хотя и прочие не стали бы действовать с бухты-барахты, не поняв ситуацию, но китайцы, начиная дело в новом месте, вели себя намного осторожнее. Значит, еще как минимум неделю все будет относительно тихо.

Смерть Ван Ку Вэна была для лос-анджелеской полиции совсем не выгодна. Этот китаец держал своих людей в ежовых рукавицах, не позволяя им слишком наглеть и выходить за грань дозволенного. Как-никак очень умный и дальновидный человек... При нем Чайнатаун все-таки был сравнительно безопасным местом. Конечно, смотря с чем сравнивать, но все же.

Лао Тай Вэй же, напротив, отличался весьма неуравновешенным характером, вздорным нравом и невероятной злопамятностью. А еще расчетливостью. Если он придет к власти, все вспыхнет. Начнется чуть ли не война района с инакомыслящими и инаковыглядящими. Кровавая бойня гарантирована...

Девушки очень боялись за своего владыку. Но в отличие от них Джилл считала, что дело совсем в другом, и приезжий поможет своему родичу только в том случае, если ему это будет выгодно. Уж слишком быстро он приехал после того звонка, который Джилл подслушала не так давно. К сожалению, ни одна из девушек не знала имени гостя. Но если он родственники Лао Тай Вэю, то, наверное, тоже носит фамилию Лао.

Джилл быстро, пока не успела передумать, набрала номер знакомой, работающей в аэропорту.

– Привет, Мэгги. Узнала? Я тоже рада тебя слышать. Жаль только поболтать сегодня не удастся. Да, я по работе. Скажи, милая, можешь ли ты без запроса узнать кое-что? Прелестно. Дорогая, мне нужна информация о человеке по фамилии Лао. Может прилетал кто-нибудь такой в Лос-Анджелес? Мэгги, я тебя обожаю! Как еще раз его зовут? Лао Ву Фэй? И приехал он позавчера... Я так тебе благодарна, ты даже не представляешь. С меня приглашение в ресторан, да-да! И не отговаривайся диетами! Ну хорошо, не ресторан. А что же ты хочешь? Чтобы познакомила тебя с кем-то из моего отдела? На мой вкус или кого конкретного? Майкла Стоуна... Хорошо, согласна. Готовься к пятнице. Пока-пока!

Получив полное имя, Джилл немедленно взялась за работу. И нашла, хотя информацию и пытались спрятать, как обычно. И ведь не понимают, что на каждого прятальщика найдется свой откопщик. Джилл иногда мечтала добраться до баз данных ФБР, ЦРУ и Интерпола, но пока не решалась рискнуть.

Итак, Лао Ву Фэй по прозвищу Тайзу, Наследный Принц. То самое, что прозвучало в случайно услышанном разговоре... Шанхаец, наследник одного из промышленных магнатов, в Триаду попал достаточно рано, быстро продвигался. Так же успешно строил и легальную карьеру. Но около двух лет назад у него начались проблемы, похоже, с головой. Отчего-то он самоустранился от своей работы управляющим торгового центра Кабуки-Те в Токио, сорвался с места и несколько месяцев метался по разным странам, разыскивая кого-то. Потом вернулся назад, но энтузиазма к обоим своим карьерам больше не предъявлял, зато начал тратить деньги на наем разнообразных сыщиков.

Джилл даже не поленилась, влезла в базу данных одного из них, чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения, и удостоверилась, что этот человек разыскивал как раз кого-то из Ди. Вот только зачем? Чем это грозит китайцу?

«Поживем – увидим, – решила Джилл. – А пока надо будет поговорить с Леоном насчет его изменений. И почему они так отличаются от моих?»

Проведя арест и в очередной раз поцапавшись с Ди – этот мерзавец еще возмущался, что ему помешали и требовал прекратить его опекать, – все еще раздраженный Леон вернулся на работу перед самым завершением рабочего дня. Впечатление после посещения квартиры маньячного повара все еще оставалось очень сильным. Столько костей... И все человеческие... Несмотря на весь свой опыт работы в полиции, привыкнуть к чему-то подобному Леон все еще не мог. А к _**такому**_ – тем более!

А тут еще Джилл со своими наблюдениями... Даже дома отдохнуть нельзя! А хочется крушить и ломать. Но поскольку этого гада под руками нет, то осталось только спать. «Джилл, черт бы тебя побрал, ну отцепись ты...»

Леон раздраженно слушал, как Джилл перечисляла замеченное в нем. Не забыла и его собственные рассказы. И аппетит, и рассказ о выстреле Попрыгунчика, и повадки, и то, что оборачивается он легче ее, припомнила...

– Что с тобой происходит, Леон? И почему? У тебя есть какая-нибудь теория, предчувствие?

Леон раздраженно фыркнул и улегся на пол.

– Нет у меня никакой теории. Это твоя вотчина. Вот и думай. И предчувствий тоже нет.

Джилл внимательно осмотрела самого Леона, потом перевела взгляд на его постель и вздрогнула.

– Леон, ты спишь в каком облике?

Леон посмотрел туда же. Чего она там увидела? Ну кровать, ну незастеленая. Подушка, простыня, одеяло...

– А разница?

– Отвечай! – Джилл начало трясти.

А на простыне у самого одеяла виднеются несколько коротеньких рыжих волосков. «Линяю я что ли? Она их заметила?»

– Львом я сплю, – неохотно признался Леон.

– Я так и думала... – вздохнула Джилл. – А теперь честно рассказывай, сколько раз ты получал раны и что при этом чувствовал.

Пришлось рассказывать. О том, что раны в оранжерее только заставляли удивиться, о бешеном кролике, кинувшемся к горлу и мгновенно исчезнувшей ране, о выстреле Попрыгунчика, сопровождавшемся болью, о царапинах Ди, заживавших так же долго, как раньше, до изменения. Упомянул и о чувствах, которые при этом были испытаны.

Джилл слушала молча, но Леон уже знал это ее выражение лица. Сейчас она сделает выводы. И они не обрадуют их обоих.

– Стань львом, – приказала она.

Леон недовольно прошипел пару ругательств, обидевшись на команду, но подчинился. Джилл облазила его полностью, время от времени застывая, рассматривая что-то особенно важное, а потом продолжала осмотр.

– _Ну и_? – поинтересовался Леон, стоило ей только отойти от него.

– Ты прав, у меня уже сложилась версия. Вроде бы непротиворечивая. Вот только я не могу понять, как один из фактов к ней относится...

– _Ты не болтай, рассказывай_! – Леон не собирался поощрять философские наклонности подруги, а то она уже собралась вслух раздумывать над пока неподошедшим фактором.

– Похоже, наше изменение дало нам б_о_льшую устойчивость к ранениям. Но смертельные раны все же для нас совершенно нежелательны. Потому что они уничтожают часть нас, как людей, заставляя все больше становиться зверями. Наверное, то же самое свойственно и для ран в львиной форме... Ведь тебе многое в изменениях после той оранжереи давалось легче, чем мне. А теперь ты уже более комфортно чувствуешь себя в этом теле, чем в человеческом облике, потому и спишь, как лев, – уголки губ у Джилл огорченно опустились. – Да и чувствительность к тому, что происходит с тем Ди, что в Чайнатауне, тоже увеличилась. Хотя почему – не понятно...

– _А что за фактор, который не подходит в твою гипотезу_? – немедленно поинтересовался Леон.

– У тебя по шкуре и гриве бегают искры. Настоящие, огненные, жгутся... Никак не могу понять, к чему бы это... Леон, пожалуйста, не лезь на рожон...

– _Джилл, а я ведь не могу. Это уже сильнее меня. Чуть что не так – и меня тут же рвет на части, заставляя искать причину и устранять ее... Ты же видела сегодня сама..._

– Тогда хоть под выстрелы не подставляйся... Теперь это уже чревато...

Леон не ответил, запрыгнул на кровать и свернулся там в большой клубок. Джилл же молча встала и вышла, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Очередной суматошный день... вызов за вызовом, сигнал за сигналом. И так получилось, что к обеду в участке остались шеф, Джилл и дежурный. А тут очередной звонок. В районе Маленького Токио обнаружили странную девицу, по описанию вроде бы похожую на Агнессу Бартли. А поскольку все остальные оперативники были разосланы в разные концы участка, притом даже без напарников, только в сопровождении одного-двух полицейских для поддержки, то в участок, на территории которого и находился этот район, отправилась именно Джилл. Как-никак она хотя бы видела эту девчонку наяву, а значит, могла опознать.

Ее встретили с радостью, похоже, найденыш успела достать всех. А оказавшись в комнате, предоставленной девушке, Джилл поняла почему. Да, это была именно что Агнесса Бартли, но в каком она была состоянии! Ее дорогущее платье было разорвано и заляпано непонятно чем, волосы спутались в один сплошной колтун, причем многие пряди висели темными сосульками, – и это у блондинки! – наверное, тоже окунулись в какую-то гадость. Руки девушки были оцарапаны, на ногах также виднелись ссадины, но не такие, как будто ее кто-то бил, а больше похожие на те, что образовываются при продирании через, например, терновник. Но тогда почему же не было царапин на полуобнаженной груди и лице? А туфли были совершенно чистые. Странно. И взгляд, и выражение лица девушки тоже были из разряда странных. Что же она такого употребила? Какой наркотик? И где была?

В настоящее время мисс Бартли повисла на усталом пожилом офицере, с мукой смотрящем куда-то в стену, и несла какую-то околесицу о том, что она видела настоящих зверей, и так близко, а они ее не съели, даже не стали пытаться. И там, мол, было так хорошо, что ей просто хочется поделиться, тем более с таким очаровательным молодым человеком. «Очаровательный молодой человек» предпенсионного возраста тоскливо вздыхал и пытался высвободиться из цепких лапок неадекватной девчонки.

– Вы за ней? – оживился офицер, заметив Джилл.

– Да, – вздохнула она, представляя, как ей придется транспортировать эту дурочку. Хотелось бы иметь смирительную рубашку, но полицейские ими не были снабжены. К сожалению.

– Какая радость! – воскликнул мужчина. – Мисс, тут за вами приехали. Вы лучше вашей сопровождающей покажите...

Агнесса Бартли покачнулась. Сосредоточить взгляд на окружающем она просто не могла, так же как и удержать равновесие. Только-только отпустивший ее офицер со стоном вернулся к ней, подхватил под ручку. И только после того, как загрузил неадекватную девчонку в машину Джилл, успокоился, отдал честь и просто испарился, подобно прочим, исчезнувшим еще раньше.

А пристегнуть ее он не додумался. Пришлось снова открывать дверцу. Но стоило только Джилл наклониться над Агнессой, как та внезапно истерически взвизгнула:

– Снова ты! Не твой он! Мой! Не отдам! Не заберешь!

Девчонка рванула ремень безопасности на себя, потом, поняв, что ей не по силам тягаться с предполагаемой соперницей, уцепилась за крепление(3)ремня, развернула и вонзила прямо в ямку между ключицей и шеей. Джилл рефлекторно дернулась, хлестнула раскрытой ладонью по щеке девчонки и, вырвав пластмассовое окончание ремня из себя, вогнала окровавленное крепление в замок.

Боли не было, только озадаченность. Так же не обнаружилось ни крови, ни даже царапины. И никаких изменений тоже не почувствовалось. Зато Агнесса угрюмо бурчала, что носорог был добрым, а вот львица – не очень. Она ее ударила! Только что! Почему?

– Ты меня видишь львицей? – удивилась Джилл, захлопывая за собой дверцу и заводя машину.

Но адекватного ответа не получила. Мисс Бартли вновь потерялась в своих фантазиях. Ее стоило бы завезти в больницу, но шеф строго-настрого приказал тащить девчонку к ней домой. Видимо ее родители его конкретно достали.

Ведя машину, Джилл ругалась сама на себя. Рисковать она не собиралась, но опасности от невменяемой мисс Бартли просто не почувствовала, не ожидала даже, а потом уже было поздно. Потому что остановить удар-то можно было, но только сломав девчонке руку. Значит, несмотря на хорошую реакцию иногда все равно можно не успеть. Потому что будет выбор между травматизацией относительно мирного человека, не преступника (хотя его тоже не слишком желательно ранить – газеты такой хай подымут, права людей и произвол полиции...), и ранением себя. «Черт! Не могла эта дура выбрать другое место для удара! Будь я нормальной – кровью бы истекла, и быстро. Там же сонная артерия проходит. Зараза!»

Девчонку надо было сдать на руки беспокоящейся мамаше, но Джилл все равно позаботилась и кое о чем еще. Уже в пути она вызвала к особняку Бартли скорую. Пусть богачи сами пытаются отогнать медиков. А это вещь непростая. Особенно если сообщить об опасности неадекватной девицы.

Толпа собралась огромная, даже оцепление не помогало. Что поделаешь, люди вообще падки на катастрофы и прочие несчастные и умышленные случаи. Но хуже была не толпа, точнее, не только толпа, которая вместе с запахом крови будоражила внутреннего зверя, и так не особенно спокойного. Нет, для дела было хуже то, что настоящие свидетели происшествия сейчас в активном общении убеждали себя в том, что видели и чего не было. А это уже очень плохо. Пока разберешься, что к чему, что придумано, что додумано, а что было на самом деле... Но как же их всех разгонишь-то? Хотя, может быть полицейские, прибывшие первыми, уже успели опросить свидетелей и список их уже готов, вместе с кратким описанием рассказов? «Надейся...», – сам себя одернул Леон. Как-никак такой удачи ему редко приваливало. Скорее всего никто ничего не видел, не слышал и не знает...

Сержант Хиллс легко – сказывался многолетний опыт – раздвигал толпу, позволяя Оркотту без особых проблем подойти к месту происшествия. И правильно, нечего раздражать и без того взвинченного детектива. «И дующийся Ди тут совершенно ни при чем! Ну и что, что он меня еще с долбаного приема видеть не хотел, а после ареста того маньяка вообще заперся и носа наружу даже не высовывает, голоса не подает. Зараза разноглазая! Это мне впору обижаться! Хотя кому я доказываю... – парень старательно отгонял посторонние мысли, пытаясь сосредоточиться на работе. – А вот медиков еще нет, хотя машина экспертов уже прибыла. Парни круто взялись за работу... вот только нафига, спрашивается – обычная автокатастрофа. Растяпистый придурок кинулся под колеса с какой-то радости в башке. Хрен здесь нужен детектив из отдела убийств? Че, только для того, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии умысла?»

Как ни странно, ответ на этот вопрос стал понятен, стоило только увидеть тело пострадавшего.

Хрупкое тело скорее подходило подростку. Судя по всему, парень действительно очень молод, не заматерел, костяк и мышцы еще не раздались. Погибший был обнажен, отпечатки шин так и бросались в глаза, раны от удара бампером тоже, однако местоположение бамперной травмы неправильное, как будто бы перед ударом парень... стоял на четвереньках? На шее заметен странный след, но давний, почти заживший. «Тут что, ошейник напяливали? Затягивающуюся сворку?»

Леон шагнул ближе, и ему в ноздри ударил запах крови, смешанный со слабым, почти незаметным запахом зверя. «Собака? Волк?» Дернувшись, детектив наклонился, откинул волосы с лица парня и едва сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться. Память на лица у него всегда была хорошая, так что узнать уже виденного человека, даже мертвым, оказалось совсем легко. Перед ним лежал один из тех пятерых, что тоже согласились поучаствовать в идиотском эксперименте.

Над ухом тихо скулил водитель, чередовавший всхлипывания с бессвязными словами.

– Это же... Я не... Была собака... серая... под колеса... Неожиданно... Сама... Вышел – человек... Но была же собака...

Этому явно нужно было успокоительное. Ишь как разнюнился, а еще мужик. Интересно, что бы он сделал, попади домой к недавнему маньяку? Слабак!

Леон, не желая сейчас возиться с истеричным водителем, решительно взялся за опрос близкостоящих людей. Этим же занимались и полицейские, прибывшие на место аварии раньше, а эксперты тем временем заканчивали работу с телом и машиной.

«Чего там болтал этот китайский скот, когда мы к нему попали? Жалкие подобия волков? Да и самоубийства те тоже специфические. Суицидники вообще-то тоже оказывались голыми. Только никто внимания не обратил, места, где на них натыкались, и не такую хреновину способны были оправдать. Что, в отличие от нас они не смогли снова стать людьми? И потому сдохнуть решили? Хотя нас тоже уже людьми назвать проблематично... А где остальные четверо?»

Естественно, Оркотт понимал, что в дело его догадки не пойдут. Да и опрос свидетелей, как он знал, ничего не даст. Просто домыслы. Ведь на самом деле никто ничего не видел. И естественно, что никто из людей не заметил голого парня на улице, а то, что видели, не связали с погибшим. Но все равно несколько человек умудрились рассказать, как этот голый выскочил из-за угла и сразу же бросился к шоссе, а потом там завизжали тормоза.

И лишь одно свидетельство было истинным, вот только его никак нельзя было внести в протокол. Маленькая девочка рассказывала своей матери, что видела двух серых собак, перебегавших дорогу, и на одну из них машина и наехала. Мать же ее одергивала, и велела прекратить фантазировать, вот только девочка продолжала упорствовать. Леон это услышал и сразу же заозирался по сторонам, разыскивая второго, а потом велел всем расходиться. Мол, данные ваши взяли, и вскоре всех пригласят для уточнения показаний.

Запоздавшие врачи явились, когда эксперты уже сворачивались. На самом деле особой работы и им тут не было, так что тело просто погрузили в труповозку и забрали водителя, накачав его перед этим успокоительным. По приказу Оркотта сержант Хиллс отправился вместе с ними. Остальных полицейских Леон разослал по окрестным домам. А вдруг кто-то был дома и видел что-то, что не укладывается в реальную версию, но вполне может дать подтверждение версии нереальной, но более правдоподобной. Особенно если учесть те показания, что о бродящем по улицам голом самоубийце, которого никто не соизволил остановить.

Как же он не любил фабриковать дело...

И только после того, как все разошлись-разъехались, Леон направился к щели между домами, где ранее заметил мелькнувшую серую морду.

– Выходи.

Леон точно знал, что второй все еще тут – запах был совсем свежий, да и другого выхода из этого тупичка не было.

В глубине что-то зашебуршало, но выбираться оттуда пока никто не торопился.

– Давай-давай, не выкаблучивайся. Готов поспорить на что угодно, ты меня тоже узнал. Не только я твоего дружка, но и ты меня. Кто ты из оставшихся четверых – без понятия, но мне и начхать. Выползай, все равно никуда не денешься.

Тихо проскулив что-то, серый выбрался из облюбованного тупичка. Да, не волк, но и не собака. Худющий, ну да, два месяца прошло, наверняка даже до сих пор еще не приспособился к тому, что приходится жрать...

«Бля, всего-то два месяца, а столько всякой гадости навалилось! Изменение, явление этих сволочных китайцев, Медуза, хищные кролики, дракон! И это все только непонятности. А если посчитать и просто дела, и арестованных... Убиться можно! Как с цепи все сорвалось! Задолбало!» Стараясь задавить свои злобные мысли, Леон разглядывал вышедшее псевдоживотное. Размером непонятное существо где-то до середины бедра, серая шерсть средней длины, всклоченная, местами сбившаяся в колтуны, на загривке дыбом поднялась в предупреждении, лапы большие, кость широкая. Морда узкая, уши лопухами висят. Глаза... глаза страшные. Это действительно запертый в ловушке звериного тела человек, почти отчаявшийся, не видящий выхода. Еще немного, и он окончательно сойдет с ума. В его взгляде безумие уже проскакивало, но он все еще умудрялся сдерживаться.

Как ни странно, если взгляд падал вскользь, Леон видел товарища по несчастью, такого же пострадавшего от всяких изученцев, не как зверя, точнее, не только как зверюгу. Нет, тогда он отчего-то замечал смутную фигуру, нечто среднее из вот этого серого недоразумения и замученного темнокожего юноши, которым он был до опыта. В общем, голова кругом. А если еще учесть, что с того самого бега за драконами непонятно почему вокруг мерещатся какие-то летающие человечки и лица обоего пола в ошейниках, к которым пристегнуты поводки, что держат совершенно разнообразные, но относительно нормально выглядящие люди, каковых так и хотелось арестовать за нарушение общественного порядка и пропаганду насилия, но на коих не обращал внимания никто, кроме самого Леона, то безумие уже постучало и к Оркотту.

Про свободно шляющихся странно наряженных персон речи вообще не шло.

– Интересно, а где остальные? Вас же пятеро было. Один в морг только что отправился, второй, ты, передо мной торчишь. Где еще трое?

В ответ скулеж. Леон задумчиво посмотрел на недоволка, а потом махнул рукой.

– Ты говорить бы попробовал, а? А вдруг бы я понял. Поедешь со мной, усек?

«По крайней мере я понимаю Джилл, когда она в львиной форме, а она понимает меня. И кстати, какая хорошая причина для того, чтобы завалиться к Ди! Нехрен закрываться! А тому гаду длинноволосому я этого парня не повезу. Слишком уж он экспериментатор! Фиг ему!»

Леон собирался заскочить в отдел, предъявить животину, который не животное, начальству. Типа вот вам та живность, из-за которой виновник ДТП не заметил человека. Что же, парня жалко, но ведь никто не поверит, что тот погибший в образе волкоподобном действительно бросился под колеса в желании свести счеты с жизнью и, умерев, стал снова человеком. Засмеют же! Все, кроме Джилл. Зато напарницу можно будет обрадовать решением загадки серии самоубийств, которые ей так не нравились, из-за которых оба детектива и вляпались во все это дерьмо. Явно же, отчаявшись снова стать людьми, будущие самоубийцы решали, что и жить так не стоит...

Но все-таки, как же он не любил придумывать даже не версии, а логичные объяснения нелогичного случившегося. Притом что прекрасно знал, как реальность с отчетом не совпадет. Но что поделаешь. Правда намного фантастичнее.

«Кстати, а почему мы все же смогли изменяться?» Ответа на этот вопрос Леон не знал. Не принимать же на веру слова длинноволосой скотины, что они с Джилл людьми вообще не были. Потому что это полная ерунда! Совершенно неправдоподобная притом!

Недоволк послушно заскочил в машину, устроился на переднем сидении, но даже не попытался обратиться к Леону иначе, чем скулежом. Или же детектив его просто вообще не слышал.

Недовольно проводив взглядом очередную парочку типа садо-мазо – девушка в коротеньком платьице вела на поводке здоровенного мужика, больше напоминавшего боксера в тяжелом весе. Одежка у него скорее походила на набедренную повязку в какой-нибудь развлекательной передаче про неизвестных тумба-юмба. Леон глубоко вздохнул и скривился. Нюх ему докладывал, что мимо прошла девушка с каким-то псом. И, похоже, стоит верить именно что нюху. Ведь никто же не вопит, как оглашенный, что «извращенцев поразвелось!» Никто, конечно, и не сомневается, что в Лос-Анджелесе всего навидались, но все равно ведь найдется кто-то особо радеющий. Типа дома хоть на голове ходи, а на улице изволь соблюдать правила приличия. Да и пропагандирование таких извращений все равно не одобрялось. В общем, придется верить, что это действительно девица с собакой...

Серый недоволк, предъявленный в качестве доказательства начальству, оному не понадобился, и теперь покорно сидел в машине, едущей в сторону китайского квартала. А когда пришлось оставить машину, так же безропотно отправился следом за детективами, не отставая ни на шаг.

Джилл, прицепившаяся к Леону еще в участке, всю дорогу комментировала новости. Как-никак они оба, вернувшись на работу почти одновременно, узнали, что их маньяк этой ночью покончил с собой особо зверским способом. А Джилл все еще никак не могла понять, как ему это удалось. Ну не укладывался способ самоубийства в ее разум. Даже новость, почему с собой кончали те, из-за кого детективы попали на дурацкий семинар, не смогла отодвинуть рассуждения девушки о возможности и невозможности подобного деяния в смирительной рубашке. Но несмотря на большую вероятность невозможности, реальность решительно противоречила теоретическим выкладкам.

Магазин, как ни странно, был открыт. А ведь напарники, особенно Джилл, ожидали, что Ди, только вчера приходивший навестить своего несостоявшегося убийцу в тюрьме, узнав о его смерти, законопатится еще более надежно, чем будучи просто обиженным. К сожалению, предположения подруги заставляли Леона злиться, при этом парень точно знал, что сердит именно что на Ди. Да еще и странное чувство, как будто бы его предали, непонятно откуда выползло.

Джилл поглядывала на него с каким-то излишне заинтересованным видом и снова продолжала свои рассуждения, перескакивая с уже довольно долго мусолящихся тем на иные, но все равно возвращаясь к взаимоотношениям Ди и Вонга.

А магазин работал. И его то ли владелец, то ли управляющий – это если верить его словам – был как обычно ровно-доволен, вежливо-церемонен и не спускал с рук какую-то небольшую рыжую тварюшку, больше напоминавшую барана. Леон, посмотрев на это существо, озадаченно моргнул, пытаясь понять, кого он вообще видит – то ли злобного мальчишку, навалившегося на колени Ди, то ли яростно скалящуюся на гостей зверушку. Пониманию его видения не поддавались – то он видел зверя, то человека. Притом что никак не мог понять, с чем это связано.

– А я-то думала... – тихо протянула Джил, глядя на китайца. – Вот и вся любовь...

Ну да, она все уши Леону прожужжала об удивительной любви этого недоумка к маньяку, как-никак только поэтому он мог навещать его в тюрьме. Вот в ней и убедилась. Точнее, в отсутствии этого чувства. Ему ведь все равно было. «Вот и хорошо... И зачем он вообще к Вонгу таскался? Но какая мне разница?..»

Облегчение, нахлынувшее на Леона, парень просто совершенно не понял. Так же как и очередной взгляд Джилл, снова устремленный на него. Неужели она опять делала какие-то выводы? И они касались именно что Леона? Но почему тогда не торопилась ими поделиться? В чем дело?

Припасенная сладость – Леон давно забыл, как ее назвал кондитер, – была водружена на низенький столик под уже ставший привычным восторженный возглас китайца. Но за ним последовал еще один – удивленный, заставивший гостей обернуться и посмотреть туда, куда смотрел Ди. Измененный, о котором детективы чуть не позабыли, тоже вбежал в магазин, и теперь испуганно прижался к ногам Джилл, увидев того, к кому его привели. А Ди, спустив наконец свою баранообразную тварюшку на пол, заинтересованно потянулся к нему.

– Восхитительно! – сказал он. – Это мы мне привели? Или ваша покупка, мисс Джилл? Может быть тогда подскажете, где еще можно найти кого-нибудь подобного?

– Мы привели его к вам, – ответила Джилл, поняв, что от плюхнувшегося на диван Леона ответа Ди не дождется. – Может быть, вы сможете ему помочь?

Ди поднял голову и глянул девушке прямо в глаза.

– Какой вы помощи от меня хотите? – глухо спросил он. – Что, по-вашему, я могу сделать?

Джилл улыбнулась.

– Кто знает. Ваша семья вообще... очень странная. Ваш отец способен изменять. Может быть, вы тоже.

Джилл не в первый раз была у китайца, хотя и не так часто, как напарник, но такое ее поведение радикально отличалось от всех предыдущих случаев. Леон был уверен, что Ди удивлен ее агрессивностью, однако это ничем не проявилось. Кажется, Джилл сейчас проводила какой-то эксперимент, одновременно пытаясь добыть недостающую информацию.

– Я не понимаю вас, мисс Джилл. Или вы Джиллиан? Или кто? Позвольте угостить вас обоих чаем, – голос у Ди оставался радушно-вежливым, лицо – все той же фарфоровой маской, только теперь не улыбающейся.

– Джилл. И вы все прекрасно поняли. Да, от чая я бы не отказалась. А что вы скажете о нашем звере?

Леон тоже кивнул, подтверждая, что от чая и он не откажется, но раздумывая о том, что кофе был бы лучше. Ди искоса глянул на Оркотта, опустил ресницы, пряча глаза. На губах его снова появилась улыбка. Он склонился к измененному, скрывая лицо от пытливых взглядов детективов прядями волос.

– Я готов взять его себе. Если он конечно согласен. Ты же согласен? – голос у него стал прямо-таки соблазняющим.

Леон вздрогнул. Эти манящие интонации как будто обожгли его, а ведь относились к зверю. Джилл, присевшая на низенький стульчик левее Леона, поспешила опустить веки, но все равно парень заметил, что взгляд ее остекленел. Эта белобрысая зараза продолжала анализ! И не похоже, что собиралась делиться предварительными результатами.

Ну что же, не хочет – придется уговаривать поделиться. Но позже. Потому что сейчас Леон снова таращился на Ди, пытаясь понять, что же он такое и почему настолько его бесит. Сам разговор со зверем его уже давно не удивлял, не раз видел, привык уже, да и сам в звериной форме с Джилл трепался, как и она с ним. Конечно, стоило бы проверить и на других людях, услышат ли они речь Леона-льва, но кому тут можно настолько довериться?

Ди за это время успел уже договориться с измененным парнем, завел его во внутренние помещения, на которые Леон часто облизывался и мечтал о тотальном обыске, и уже вернулся, поставил чашки с чаем перед детективами и свою рядом с той, что предназначена была Оркотту. А вот сам сесть не успел. То ли оступился, то ли еще что, но, неловко взмахнув руками, Ди полетел вперед и рухнул прямо на Леона, едва-едва успевшего подставить руки и поймать легкого китайца.

Оба вздрогнули, как будто их ударило молнией, одной на двоих, застыли.

Недовольный рык, раздавшийся из-под отдаленного кресла, куда забился неизвестный зверь барановидного облика, подействовал отрезвляюще, и Леон быстро сбросил китайца на диван, чтобы только он не был так близко. Щеки как будто обожгло. Стараясь не смотреть на китайца, Леон раздраженно огляделся, пытаясь сам себя убедить, что ему все просто показалось, что ничего подобного не было, и сразу же наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Джилл. «А ведь это все она, мерзавка, подстроила. Ди проходил мимо нее, и если вовремя подставить ножку, то получится как раз такой великий полет».

– Джилл? – вопросительно-угрожающе спросил он, стараясь не смотреть на чуть порозовевшего Ди, но при том все равно видящий его.

И почему же Джилл именно сейчас решила сменить манеру поведения? Нет бы сидела себе тихонечко, делала выводы, или же продолжила бы строить из себя восторженную идиотку. А то что вы – что вы, великий психолог-экспериментатор! Гадина!

«И куда это она вдруг намылилась? Я кому голову откручивать буду?»

Но почему же Ди краснеет?

«И почему краснею я?»

Получив свою чашку чая, Джилл все же не сдержалась. Уж очень удачно все могло получиться. Как-никак одно дело выводы, и совсем другое – подтвердить хоть какой-нибудь из них на практике. Оно ведь так и напрашивалось, даже злость Леона удачно в версию укладывалась. А тут такой случай...

Джилл отметила реакцию парочки и быстро осмотрелась по сторонам, пока смущенные детектив и китаец разбирались с произошедшим.

Из-за двери, куда китаец увел пострадавшего от тех же рук, что и детективы, выглянуло нечто белобрысо-длинноволосое. Стрельнув по сторонам быстрыми черными глазами, это самое нечто, кажется, мальчишка лет пятнадцати от силы, подмигнуло Джилл и вопросительно скосило глаза в сторону двери. Похоже, с нею сейчас хотят поговорить. «Кстати, интересно, кто же это? И почему он раньше не появлялся? Или к китайцу гости приехали? Ну так разузнаю заодно...»

А реакция-то очень интересная оказалась. Говорящая! Хотя все же нужно сделать небольшую поправку на воздержание – ну да, тут пока ни один из напарников не рискнул разобраться, как звериная сущность отреагирует на возбуждение и иже с ним. Но ведь не между собой проверять! Еще чего не хватало, тем более что в этом смысле они друг друга вообще не воспринимали, с самого начала совместной работы.

И все же, как же занятно! Леон и Ди... Хотя пора сматываться, пока Леон не решил вправить напарнице мозги. Заодно и поинтересоваться можно будет, что тому мальчишке понадобилось. И кто он такой. А Леон-то как смотрит, счас кусаться будет! Ну а то, что напарник пока не сможет поймать девушку с самыми членовредительными намерениями, и целостности шкурки детектива Фрешни угрожать не сумеет, это просто так совпало, и ничего подобного эта самая детектив не задумала. Правда-правда!

Жаль, что не на своей машине ехала... Такси что ли потом взять? А то ведь убьет от глубокого возмущения произволом.

Или же стоит поохотиться на устроивших наблюдение за магазином? Знать бы точно, что им надо... Хотя можно одного поймать, прижать к стенке где-нибудь в глухом местечке, и добродушно поинтересоваться, что ему надо от Ди. А когти-клыки? О чем это вы?

Одарив смущенных Леона и Ди милейшей улыбочкой, Джилл пригубила чай, поставила чашку на стол, встала и шагнула к выходу со словами:

– Скоро вернусь.

Возмущенный возглас Леона она просто проигнорировала. Позволять излить на себя злость, в которую трансформировалась в Леоне тяга к Ди, которую он пока не признавал, она не собиралась.

«А в семье этого китайца, похоже, интерес к мужчинам наследственен. Хотя я видела только двух ее представителей. Путь и связанных родством».

Стоило только выйти, как из-за угла магазинчика показался тот самый мальчишка, который мимикой предложил пообщаться. Тихим шепотом позвав к себе, он снова спрятался за стеной. Джилл даже и не собиралась раздумывать. Ее неистребимое любопытство снова подняло голову и активно толкало на подвиги. Ну и что, что нынешняя ситуация на оный подвиг не тянула.

В небольшом промежутке между двумя магазинчиками ее ожидали двое – девочка лет десяти и уже виденный подросток. Но как же они странно выглядели! Джилл, не собираясь начинать разговор первой, стала внимательно рассматривать детей, с каждой секундой все больше изумляясь.

Парнишка, скорее всего, был полукровкой, потому как сказать, к какой точно расе он принадлежит, было невозможно. Хрупкое телосложение, раскосые быстрые глаза, светлые, почти белые волосы, заплетенные в косу, узкое миловидное личико с темной меткой на лбу, тонкие губы, на которых играла издевательская улыбка, приоткрывавшая чем-то странные зубы. Наверное, клыками, потому как они были явно великоваты. Одет он был в стиле беспризорника – рваные штаны, выгоревшая футболка, поверх которой накинут свитер, большой, как будто бы с чужого плеча. И босой. Вот только все это выглядело так органично, да и, похоже, стоило немало, что создаваемый образ трещал по швам. А если еще и добавить несколько украшений, которые мальчишка навесил на себя, то сразу становилось понятно, что никакого беспризорничества тут нет. Специально он так вырядился.

Девочка, сидевшая на какой-то коробке у его ног, тоже была странной. По происхождению она, скорее всего, была из Индии, по крайней мере на это намекали ее внешность и телосложение. Большеглазая, смуглая, тонкокостная. Выражение лица серьезное-серьезное. А вот одета она была во что-то переливчато-непонятное. Может быть тоже индийское, но для Джилл этот ворох ткани, в который девочка была закутана, не говорил ничего. А вот украшения, которые чуть ли не усыпали девочку, начиная от тяжелого даже на глаз головного убора, полностью скрывавшего волосы и заставлявшего держать голову высокомерно приподнятой, до ожерелий, браслетов да и просто камней, нашитых на ткань в абстрактном узоре, слепящем очи... Если это настоящие драгоценные камни и на настоящем золоте, то на девочке блестит немаленькое состояние.

И как это она в таком уборе вообще осмелилась на улицу выйти? Чайнатаун, как-никак, не из тех районов, где можно ходить, обвешавшись украшениями. Хотя Джилл и не знала такого района, где такое было бы возможно. Кого бы то ни было с таким количеством драгоценностей, да даже копий из полудрагоценных и недрагоценных камней, непременно бы остановили и освободили от неподъемной ноши. И хорошо если бы отпустили потом.

А еще оба накрашены, причем если у парня только подведены глаза, то у девочки чуть ли не профессиональный вечерний макияж. Кроме того, эта парочка и пахла странно. Джилл даже понять не смогла, что это за запахи.

– Насмотрелась? – ехидно спросил парень. – Говорить будем?

Издевательский его тон совершенно не вязался с неожиданно серьезным взглядом, которым подросток одарил Джилл. Да и девочка глянула так, что сразу появилось сомнение, что ей лет десять. Если судить по взгляду, она многократно старше. Да и парень тоже. Под их взглядами Джилл почувствовала себя несмышленым младенцем, с которым решили поговорить невероятно старые люди. И это ощущение и не думало исчезать, даже когда девочка порывисто вскочила под тихое мелодичное звяканье драгоценностей.

– Да ведь ты совсем даже не тревожишься! Что же ты за своим другом не следишь! Как можно быть такими неосторожными! – возмущенно начала она. – Да ведь ему совсем немного осталось! Да как вас вообще выпустили в мир, таких неосторожных! Как же так можно, что дети совсем одни, без присмотра!

Джилл озадачилась. Странный наезд девочки вызывал еще большую тревогу, перекликаясь с собственными сомнениями, гипотезами и ощущением неприятностей. Причем неприятностей и для Ди, и для обоих детективов. Стоило непременно разобраться, о чем так волнуется эта девочка, которую невозможно было воспринимать как ребенка. Да и почему она говорит «дети»?

И конечно же Джилл попыталась прояснить для себя ситуацию. А вдруг действительно объяснение тревоги маленькой незнакомки даст полное понимание происходящего, или хотя бы натолкнет на верное решение.

– Можно поподробнее? Я не понимаю, о чем вы вообще говорите. Откуда нас не должны были выпускать? О чем речь? И почему «дети»? И давайте, наконец, познакомимся. Хотя вы меня вроде бы и знаете, но я-то вас нет. Я Джилл Фрешни, а вы?

Девочка озадачено уронила руки, которыми только что активно жестикулировала, ругая Джилл. Парень удивленно присвистнул.

– Да вы, оказывается, себя людьми считаете? – вскрикнула девочка.

– Да. А вы что, нет? – раздраженно отозвалась Джилл, которой очень не понравилось игнорирование ее предложения познакомиться. А еще она не обрадовалась, получив очередное подтверждение словам изменятеля, что ни Леон, ни сама Джилл людьми не были.

– Вы не люди, – припечатала девочка совершенно уверенным тоном.

Джилл плотно сжала губы и пронзила негодяйку взглядом. Вот только той наплевать было и на взгляд, и на настроение собеседницы. Но зато она наконец соизволила вспомнить предложение познакомиться.

– Меня называют Кэйлин. Я кирин.

И парень тоже представился, похоже, ожидал, пока его подружка откроет тайну своего имени, перед тем, как он соизволит.

– А меня в магазине Тенко кличут, кицуне.

Задумчиво нахмурившись, Джилл разглядывала детей, считающих себя мифическими животными. Или не считающих, а действительно ими являющихся? Сейчас уже сложно говорить, будто бы то и то невозможно. Стоит только на себя посмотреть, и сразу все мысли о небывальщине улетучиваются. Но как же не хочется соглашаться, что ты, оказывается, не человек!

– Что же, приятно познакомиться. Но почему вы на меня налетели, почему ругаете?

«И почему я вас, дети, слушаю и не отмахиваюсь от сказанного...»

– Она не знает, действительно не знает, Кэй-тян, – вздохнул Тенко. – Да и, знаешь, на Земле больше нет их общин. По крайней мере я их не нашел.

– Что? – девочка импульсивно всплеснула руками. – Не может такого быть!

Она закрыла глаза и застыла на несколько секунд. А когда снова подняла ресницы, в ее глазах темнела бездна. Джилл даже отступила назад, испуганная несоответствием детского личика и тем, что сейчас читалось во взгляде девочки.

– Сами появились... Как вы еще живы? – тихо-тихо спросила Кэйлин

Тенко оскалился, сверкнул лукавыми глазами.

– А это ненадолго, Кэй-тян. Один уже подошел к грани вплотную. Потому его к этому разговору и не звали.

– Подождите, – попросила Джилл, напуганная словами паренька, так просто подтвердившего ее опасения. – Давайте по порядку. Вы ведь уже поняли, что я ничего не знаю...

– Хорошо, задавай свои вопросы, – согласилась девочка и, забыв о своей коробке, села прямо на землю. О своем наряде она даже и не собиралась беспокоиться. Паренек же просто скрестил руки на груди, не собираясь ни садиться, ни прислоняться к чему-либо.

Джилл вздохнула и начала:

– Должна сказать, что мы не сами стали теми, кем сейчас являемся.

– Что, кто-то из Ди изменял? – заинтересовался Тенко.

– Да! Папаша этого! – рыкнула Джилл и, немедленно взяв себя в руки, продолжила нормальным голосом: – Насколько я поняла, должны быть какие-то общины подобных нам, мне и Леону. Так? И оттуда нас еще не должны были выпускать, ибо мы еще дети. Значит, какие знания мы должны были получить перед выходом в большой мир? Каковы правила поведения? Что это за общины вообще?..

– Ой как затараторила! – Тенко в восхищении перебил Джилл, покосившись на оцепеневшую Кэйлин. – Ладно, не части. Я сейчас немного расскажу, а ты потом задашь вопросы, если они еще останутся.

Как оказалось, когда-то очень давно Сехмет решила, что желает иных служителей, не таких, какие были до того. Ей захотелось в дополнение к личной преданности жрецов еще и живучести, силы и приспособляемости. И она не нашла ничего лучшего, как привязать служителей собственной кровью. Приняла их в семью. Оборотничества она не ожидала, хотя и могла предвидеть. Кровь же ее, попавшая в жилы людей, просыпалась не сама. Только богиня могла дать толчок к ее развитию. И после обряда ребенка или подростка забирали в одну из общин, где держали, обучая разнообразным знаниям, в течение пятидесяти лет, пока не происходило истинной стабилизации облика – ведь до того любое смертельное ранение забирало часть раненого. Сначала способности, потом жизнь облика, в котором произошло ранение. Лишившийся одного из обликов навсегда уходил к Сехмет, пополняя ее свиту.

У тех же, кто был полностью стабилен, ситуация со смертельными ранами была полностью иной. Они просто мгновенно перекидывались во второй облик, а когда возвращались в прежний, от ранения оставалась одна память. На способности и продолжительность жизни это не влияло. А жили дети Сехмет очень долго, хотя богиня могла в любое время призвать их к себе и отнять жизнь. И они с радостью бы подчинились. Для них это и не могло быть иначе, само собой подразумевалось.

Но после рождения Нефертума Сехмет потеряла интерес к своим творениям и воздействовала на их кровь все реже.

– А теперь, похоже, только вы и остались, – печально подвел итог Тенко. – Да и то, неправильно созданные.

– Зачем вы отцу нашего графа понадобились? – спросила Кэйлин, перебирая ткань своего одеяния.

Джилл, размышлявшая над тем, что Леон из-за своих ранений конкретно вляпался, и это уже не предположения, а подтвержденный факт, пусть и подтвержденный не самыми достоверными источниками, вздрогнула.

– Он нас в качестве охраны к сыну приставил. Хотя я до сих пор не могу понять, чем его не устроили просто люди, – хмыкнула она.

– А наш ками уже и не допустил бы к себе людей, – фыркнул Тенко. – Тут мало что его дед в воспитании перестарался, так еще и опыт нехороший есть. Сами люди приложили немало усилий, доказывая вся дедову правоту.

– Что же... но разве зверей недостаточно для защиты? – удивилась Джилл. – И что такое ками?

– Недостаточно. Мы не можем его повсюду сопровождать. А ками – это все Ди.

Поняв, что больше ничего не добьется, Джилл отправила свой вопрос в копилку памяти, собираясь потом найти, что это за понятие. Но вот что же делать с Леоном?

– А восстановить организм как-нибудь возможно? – с затаенной надеждой поинтересовалась девушка.

– Ага, спрятав его от неприятностей на лет пятьдесят, до стабилизации, – язвительно сообщил Тенко. – Или хотя бы заставить прекратить рисковать. Выполнимо?

Тоскливо вздохнув, Джилл признала, что нет, невыполнимо.

– А ведь у него осталось только два ранения, и все, – печально добавила Кэйлин, опустив голову. – А тут еще и наш ками контроль перехватить пытался...

– Да как будто бы у нас это удастся! – возмутилась Джилл, пропуская слова о перехвате контроля мимо ушей. – Нас чуть ли не силой волочет, стоит хоть чему-то случиться с вашим Ди!

– Контракт? – кратко уточнил Тенко и, получив подтверждение, задумался. – Как интересно... А что он гласил?

– А мне его почитать дали? Только краткий пересказ и получила, да еще от недостоверного источника, то есть самого графа, которому веры нет! Стабилизация облика и защита взамен охраны сына.

– Да?.. Тогда контракт недействителен. Где тут защита? – возмутилась Кэйлин.

– Кэй-тян, он же не мог знать...

– Тогда зачем вмешался?

Ответа на этот вопрос не было ни у Тенко, ни у Джилл, особенно если вспомнить, что Джилл и сама тем же интересовалась.

– Но ведь неизвестно, что в контракте на самом деле! Джилл, как ты смотришь, если я попробую раздобыть твой контракт? – заинтересованно спросил Тенко. Его глаза полыхнули зеленым огнем.

Естественно Джилл согласилась. Ну и что, что этого мальчишку она впервые видит. Какая разница? Даже если ему это не удастся, хуже уже не будет, ведь все равно Леона удержать не удастся. Как-никак на напарника все подействовало намного сильнее. Джилл-то хотя бы сопротивляться порыву могла.

– А почему же, если вы звери, я вас людьми вижу? – все же спросила любознательная Джилл, когда подростки собрались уходить.

– Мы захотели, чтобы так было, – хором ответили они и убежали, оставив Джилл переваривать разговор в одиночестве.

Но размышления не отвлекали девушку от наблюдений. Чайнатаун как притаился на Рождество, так и не расслабился. Его жители вели себя иначе – боялись, скрывались, зыркали по сторонам. Ждали, когда же затишье разразится бурей. Надеялись, что ее удар минует их и их семьи.

Джилл просто чувствовала нарастающее напряжение, и ей казалось, что будь она сейчас львицей, вся шерсть ее стояла бы дыбом. Вот только в отличие от китайцев, она была почти уверена, что под удар попадет Ди. Но все же арестовать подозреваемого Лао Ву Фэя было нельзя – он еще ничего не совершил, а потакать желаниям львицы в себе, жаждавшей растерзать предполагаемую опасность, она не собиралась. Опасность пока предполагаемая. И кто сказал, что грозит она со стороны этого человека?

Да и, пока способна противостоять инстинктам и порывам зверя, Джилл собиралась бороться. Тем более что девушка, наконец, поняла, зачем изменятель хотел, чтобы они забыли свои имена. Они же, как-никак, продолжают напоминать – напарники родились людьми. А граф бы предпочел сразу и быстрое принятие подопытными себя-зверя. А тут такое сопротивление...

После совместного визита к Ди, Леон ожидал от напарницы подначек, насмешек и объяснений. Но ничего не получил. Джилл замкнулась, говорила только о работе и ни словом не упоминала о произошедшем.

Сам же Леон никак не мог выбросить из головы те прикосновения. Да и не раз обрывал свои мысли, обзывая себя извращенцем, недоумком и дебилом, не понимающим, что ему надобно. Ведь девушки его продолжали интересовать, хотя и меньше, чем Ди. Убедить себя в том, что интерес к этому китайцу заключен только в навязчивом желании расколоть преступника, не удалось. Зато в голову продолжали лезть ощущение легкого тела на руках, нежность его кожи, оказавшейся так близко, аромат, кружащий голову, взгляды... В очередной раз обозвав себя понеблагозвучней, Леон исподлобья посматривал на Джилл, сохраняющую каменное спокойствие, и снова утыкался в заполнение очередного бланка, который необходимо было подшить в дело.

– Да что ты ерзаешь? – устало спросила Джилл, в очередной раз поймав взгляд Оркотта.

Леон промямлил что-то неопределенное себе под нос и отвернулся. Работа не спорилась. Тем более что за время переглядывания Леон понял – Джилл тоже не в рабочем настроении, но она все равно упрямо заставляла себя сортировать бумаги и дописывать нехватающие и недооформленные.

Разговоры в общем помещении не вызывали желания выйти из своего закутка и присоединиться к какому-либо обсуждению, особенно если учесть, что в последнее время общих расследований все равно не было, только индивидуальные. И слава богу, что такое затишье! Еще чего не хватало, дела, над которым загнется весь отдел, а потом, едва наметится хоть какой прорыв, в очередной раз припрут напыщенные фэбээровцы и заберут его.

Стоило Джилл снова опустить глаза к бумагам, Леон опять вернулся мыслями к Ди. И внезапно парень понял, что сколько бы он ни пытался не думать о сволочном китайце, у него ничего не получалось. «Ну да, попробуй не думать о том яблоке...» – вздохнул Оркотт, бездумно разглядывая лежащий перед ним документ.

Джилл выбила пальцами нервную дробь по столешнице и отложила ручку.

– Леон, прекрати. Уже дышать невозможно.

– Чево? – озадачился Оркотт.

– Твои метания...

До Оркотта наконец дошло, что Джилл намекает на то, как эмоции влияют на запахи. И что тут скажешь? Только в другое помещение сбежать, спрятаться среди прочих. Вот только сейчас удрать все равно не получится...

– И что? – с вызовом спросил он.

– А то. Что ты так мечешься? Ну нравится тебе Ди, так что с того?

– Да не нравится мне этот гад! – возмутился Леон. – Я его терпеть не могу!

– Ну-ну... Да между вами не то что искры – молнии пролетают!

Ну вот, началось!

– Не мели ерунды! Мне девушки нравятся!

– И парни теперь тоже. По крайней мере, Ди.

– Джилл! – угрожающе прошипел Леон.

– А что «Джилл»? Признай, наконец, свой интерес. Да тебя ни одна из твоих пассий так не привлекала, как он. Ты же как на иголках, если хотя бы раз в день его не увидишь.

– Это не увлечение, это контракт,– попытался откреститься Леон, сам чувствуя слабость своей отговорки.

Джилл ожидаемо расхохоталась в ответ:

– А меня-то туда так не тянет!

Леон раздраженно скрипнул зубами. Как же хорошо было, когда Джилл молчать изволила. Но вот же, прорвало. Даже трех дней не прошло!

– Блин, Джилл...

– Опять «Джилл»? Ты же в своих метания теряешь внимательность, и спасают тебя только новоприобретенные способности. Но они тоже не вечны. Очередное ранение не пройдет бесследно. Уже не проходит! Неужели ты не понимаешь? Тебе нужно взять себя в руки, а мечась между неосознанными желаниями, этого не удастся!

– Да нет у меня никаких неосознанных желаний! – набычился Леон, не собираясь ничего признавать.

– Да господи, Леон, хватит отрицать! Это же так заметно! Ваши прикосновения, ваши взгляды, ваше взаимопонимание. Ваше умение ударить друг друга в самое больное место. Да вы уже как единое целое! – сварливым шепотом отчеканила Джилл.

– Знаешь, это все-таки не твое дело, – не сдержался Леон.

Кто дал ей право лезть в чужую жизнь? С какого перепугу она тут лекции читает? Нахрена сводню из себя строит?

– Когда из-за твоих сдвигов страдает работа – мое, – холодно отозвалась Джилл. – Когда тебя из-за этого убьют, это уже будет проблема всего отдела. Когда из-за этого ты упустишь преступника...

– Заткнись... Хватит! – оскалился на напарницу Леон.

Вот только его оскал девушку не впечатлил. Все, что она соизволила сделать, это напомнить о том, где они сейчас находятся, и что к ним в любой момент могут заглянуть, а он тут свои зубы в полной красе демонстрирует.

В общем, права она, конечно. Как потом объяснишь, что никаких клыков вошедший не видел, что ему показалось. Но вот как же спокойно воспринимать слова напарницы? Эта ж стерва специально бесит! А настроение сегодня и без того не ровное. Особенно если вспомнить, что Леон и так не тихий-мирный... Совсем немного до взрыва осталось.

Леон не стал дожидаться собственного срыва. Рыкнув что-то на прощание, он рванулся к выходу, бросив дежурному, что на встречу со свидетелем пошел. И не важно, что ни с кем не договорился. Как будто бы зараза Джилл выдаст...

Тревога вдруг поднялась волной, смывая дурные мысли и заставляя понять, что она фоном весь день была, просто он ее не осознал вовремя. Тут уже не до убеждений и сомнений. «Во что же Ди умудрился вляпаться?» – встревожился Леон, давя на газ и полностью игнорируя правила дорожного движения. Он даже не подумал, что его машину могут остановить за превышение скорости – мигалку установить на крышу детектив не успел, а потом ему не до того было. Вопроса, куда ехать, тоже не возникло – Оркотт точно знал место, вот только предположить, что в том месте расположено...

Охраны у небольшого особняка в колониальном стиле Леон не заметил. Наверняка она там была, и вроде бы кто-то под горячую руку попался, хотя в последнем озверевший детектив был неуверен. Потому что просто не запомнил, рвясь туда, куда тянула его все возрастающая тревога. Хотя кровью пахло, в том числе и от самого Леона. И крики позади раздавались. А вроде бы еще была пара болезненных толчков? Или нет? В общем, похоже, кто-то там оказался.

А вот очередных охранников, стоящих у двери, куда Леону и надо было, он уже заметил. Да и они его тоже. Испуганные побледневшие лица, узкие глаза, чуть ли не поменявшие разрез от шока, пистолеты, за которыми они потянулись. Ближнего Оркотт просто отшвырнул в стену. Тело парня с глухим стуком впечаталось в нее и осело на пол. Из-под головы потекли струйки крови. Второй все же успел выхватить свое оружие и выстрелить. Он даже попасть умудрился, вот только сейчас для Леона это было что слону дробинка, хотя боль и заставила его окончательно потерять над собой контроль. Полыхнул огонь. И с нечленораздельным ревом уже не человек, лев прыгнул на продолжавшую стрелять помеху. И громадная лапа легко смахнула голову с плеч. Кровь хлынула фонтаном, палец охранника еще давил на курок, вот только теперь совершенно бессмысленно. Это его уже спасти не могло.

Приостановившись на мгновение, лев осмотрел коридор и, не обнаружив опасности, обрушился на дверь. Она не была приспособлена противостоять звериному напору, так что ничего удивительного, что лев-Леон с грохотом рухнувших створок влетел в помещение.

Происходящее там успокоению не способствовало. Застонавший Ди, с трудом приподнялся с пола. На его белоснежной коже отчетливо выделялись синяки и ссадины. По рукам, видневшимся в разорванных рукавах, сочилась кровь. Несколько ногтей сломаны до мяса. Какой-то узкоглазый хмырь в сером костюме, местами в бурых пятнах – кровь, сразу же понял Леон, – отступил от Ди. Второй, похожий на него, бросился в другую комнату, громко что-то вопя.

Злобно взревев, Леон начал наступать на того, кто явно только что избивал Ди.

Второй, которого Леон уже списал со счета, все же вернулся и вскинул притащенный автомат.

Нервозность, с которой Джилл проснулась, только нарастала в течение дня. И в результате оказалась поднята та тема, которую девушка намеревалась обсудить с другом позже и в ином месте. Да еще и безо всякой подготовки! Так что ничего удивительного, что Леон взорвался и убежал. Сейчас он явно отправится к Ди, где и успокоится...

А ведь он и до разговора тоже нервничал, как ни странно...

Джилл, только-только снова взявшаяся за бумаги, подскочила. Странно? Да ничего подобного! Их общее беспокойство безо всякой явной причины могло означать только одно – что-то опять случилось с этим китайцем, с Ди!

О документации было позабыто окончательно. Джилл, ничуть не сомневаясь, поставила дежурного в известность, что ей только что позвонил осведомитель, жаждущий сообщить нечто очень важное, и помчалась в Чайнатаун.

И пусть обычно детектив Фрешни чувствовала местонахождение Ди намного хуже Леона, но только не сегодня. Значит, опасность немаленькая.

Напряжение росло, но голову потерять не заставляло. И когда Джилл подъехала к особняку Лао Тай Вэя, она не бросилась очертя голову внутрь по залитым кровью ступеням мимо нескольких тел, лежащих там же, а сначала позвонила в участок, поставив в известность о возможной бандитской разборке. Хотя она прекрасно понимала, что тут погулял Леон. Жаль, но она уже не верила в то, что после сегодняшнего приключения он выживет. Особенно если учесть, что в глубине особняка раздавались выстрелы.

Хотелось тоже бежать вперед, но это было глупо – так недолго на засаду нарваться. Приходилось идти на компромисс между осторожностью и стремлением успеть вовремя. Так что не бегом, а быстрым шагом, и держать наготове пистолет в одной руке, а другую вооружить когтями. На всякий случай.

А сердце болело и щемило, как будто там поселилась огромная стая кошек, использующих его как когтедралку. Идя по коридорам, Джилл уже даже прекратила удивляться и крови и пострадавшим от когтей Леона. Он явно полностью потерял над собой контроль, старался убить одним ударом. И совершенно позабыл обо всем. Хотя нет, не совсем потерял. Это все были охранники, служанок тут не было. Ни одного тела.

Что-то зашебуршало впереди, вот только обостренный нюх уже давно успел сообщить, что там, наконец-то, хоть кто-то живой.

– Госпожа Джилл... – тихо всхлипнул смутно знакомый голос, и из-за полуприкрытой двери, куда вела кровавая полоса, вроде бы затащили туда чье-то тело, показалась маленькая девичья фигурка. – Они все умерли...

– Ксяо Фу? – опознала окровавленную девочку Джилл. Это не Леон постарался, как-никак ударь девочку он, живой ей не бывать. Как всем лежащим по пути. – Что тут произошло? С чего все началось? Пошли со мной, расскажешь по пути.

Брать с собой девочку было большой глупостью. Случись что – она окажется первой и основной жертвой. Вот только оставаться и расспрашивать ее сейчас Джилл тоже не могла, так же как не могла позволить ей уйти ждать полицию снаружи. Нужно было спешить, но и понять, что случилось, тоже хотелось.

Девочка всхлипнула и побежала следом за Джилл, которой все-таки пришлось немного притормозить, чтобы малышка могла за ней угнаться.

– Г-господин... – захлебываясь слезами начала было служанка дома Лао. – Господин Ву Фэй приказал... Никто не знал, как он ненавидит господина Ди... Он такой страшный был, когда кричал, чтобы господин Ди снял свой злокозненный приворот...

Джилл ее недослушала. Очередные выстрелы и крики заставили поспешить. Резко оборвав девочку, она приказала идти наружу и ждать полицию. А рассказ закончит потом.

– Госпожа Джилл, – попыталась было возразить Ксяо Фу. – Но ведь там же чудовище...

Чудовище... Губы Джилл дрогнули, складываясь в горькую усмешку. Знала бы девочка, что это за чудовище...

– Ну и что. Иди.

– А вдруг кто уцелел?

– Похоже, только сбежавшие, – отозвалась Джилл. Стреляющие и вопящие уже не в счет. – Иди, Ксяо Фу. Не мешай.

– А оно вас не съест? – уже у поворота крикнула вслед Ксяо Фу.

Джилл не стала отвечать. Но теперь она и не сдерживалась, мчалась со всех ног. Прыжком перелетев через два тела, одно с разбитой головой, другое совсем без оной, она ворвалась, наконец, туда, где были и Леон и Ди. И оба Лао, они были похожи, потому и сомнений не возникло, причем Тай Вэй уже целился в готового к прыжку Леона, объятого пламенем. Какие там искры! Сейчас казалось, что лев-Леон просто горит.

Даже не обратив внимания на плачевное состояние Ди, снова упавшего на пол и закашлявшегося, Джилл закричала, требуя остановиться. Но с тем же успехом она могла промолчать. Ее просто проигнорировали. Одновременно произошли две вещи: Леон прыгнул, а Тай Вэй выпустил очередь из автомата.

Пули, пущенные с такого близкого расстояния, просто разорвали львиный бок. Яростный рык наполнился болью, но раны все же не заставили Леона остановиться. Его прыжок, которому помешало ранение, закончился почти рядом со шлепнувшимся на зад Лао Ву Фэем. Шанхаец пытался отползти от льва, вопя что-то истеричное. На лице его не читалось ничего, кроме безумного ужаса. Вот только Леон, истекающий кровью, не ждал ни мгновения. Еще прыжок, уже не такой грациозный, как раньше, удар лапой, разорвавший грудную клетку и живот, отчего крик перешел в булькавший хрип. Полыхнуло пламя, жадно охватившее конвульсивно дергавшееся в попытках вздохнуть тело. И новый прыжок, уже к Лао Тай Вэю. Очередная автоматная очередь, встретившая Леона почти в упор, огонь вокруг льва полыхнул еще ярче, обжег Тай Вэю руки и лицо, заставив шарахнуться назад и уронить автомат. А потом клыки сомкнулись на горле, легко вырывая его.

Все произошло так быстро, что Джилл только сейчас закончила свое воззвание. А слезы так и текли по лицу, не останавливаясь, и всхлипы рвались наружу. К Леону она приблизиться уже не могла – охвативший его огонь не давал подойти, жег и становился все сильнее с каждым миновавшим мгновением.

– Мой дорогой детектив... Леон... Как же так... – с простонал с пола Ди, все еще пытающийся подняться, но не могущий этого сделать.

– Леон, – всхлипнула Джилл, сделав еще одну попытку приблизиться ко льву, уже тяжело улегшемуся на пол. Огонь в очередной раз злобно полыхнул, охватывая стены.

– _Джилл, забирай Ди и уходите отсюда, пока я еще могу удержать пламя. Ты успеешь,_ – хрипло произнес Леон, не отрывая глаз от Ди. Он прекрасно понял, что уже не жилец, так же как понял, каковой окажется его смерть.

Слезы ручьями катились по щекам девушки, когда она, не споря, наклонилась к Ди. Тот попытался было оттолкнуть ее руки, вот только был настолько избит, что даже такое ему не удалось.

– Леон прав, мистер Ди, нам пора уходить, – сквозь всхлипы выдавила она. – А вам еще надо в больницу...

– Мне не нужна больница. И я не собираюсь уходить, – вот только настоять на своем он не смог. Сейчас Джилл была сильнее.

Удивившись невероятной легкости Ди, Джилл решительно подхватила слабо трепыхающегося китайца на руки, хотя до того собиралась просто вести его в обнимку. У выломанной двери она еще раз оглянулась на напарника.

– _А знаешь, ты ведь права, подруга, _– едва слышно шепнул Леон. – _Мне действительно очень нравился Ди... Возможно, я его и любил... _– Он приумолк и исправился: – _Нет. Люблю..._

Придушенно всхлипнув, Джилл развернулась и двинулась к выходу.

– Нет! Мисс Джилл, остановитесь! Нет! – трепыхался в ее руках Ди. – Мисс Джилл!

Девушка молча сжала сильнее руки и ускорила шаги. Слезы застилали глаза.

– Леон! – от крика Ди задребезжали окна. – Леоооон!

Лишь тогда Джилл вспомнила, что выйти можно и через них, благо все происходило на первом этаже. Выбить окно в одной из комнат было совсем просто. Да и прыжок, пусть и с Ди на руках, тоже был несложным. А стоило только оказаться снаружи, как особняк полыхнул так, будто его бензином полили. И едва огонь добрался до крыши, как язык пламени, похожий на льва, сорвался с нее и исчез в небе.

– Я тоже люблю тебя! Леон! – вскрикнул Ди и залился слезами. От былой маски равнодушия не осталось даже воспоминания.

– Прощай, друг мой, – печально сказала Джилл, опуская рыдающего Ди на траву.

Так их и нашли, перед пылающим особняком. С момента звонка Джилл в участок прошло всего двадцать минут.

А потом были допросы, попытка отстранить Джилл от расследования, закончившаяся громким скандалом, после которого шеф начал доставать девушку предложениями посетить штатного психолога. На все соболезнования Джилл реагировала крайне агрессивно. И единственное, что ее сейчас интересовало – восстановление последовательности событий. Причем основными помощниками-свидетелями ей были служанки покойного Лао Тай Вэя да несколько наймитов, которые следили за зоомагазином.

Сам пострадавший, Ди, выздоровевший неожиданно быстро, особенно если учесть диагноз, который ему поставили, не особенно рвался делиться информацией.

Как оказалось, Ди подловили на улице и усыпили. А дальше рассказывали уже служанки, разное, но все они сходились на том, что Лао Ву Фэй жестоко избивал своего пленника, пытаясь добиться от него снятия какого-то «дьявольского» приворота. Причем все девушки не понимали, о каком вообще привороте речь идет. Особенно если учесть, «какая лапочка господин Ди», как хором твердили они.

У Джилл же было свое мнение о привороте. Да, она была уверена, что его никогда и не существовало. Но вот то, что Ву Фэй после длительного общения мог влюбиться в китайца, действительно верила. Особенно если вспомнить, что Леону для этого понадобилось всего-то около месяца. А Лао Ву Фэй общался с Ди где-то полтора года... И если до того этот самый Ву Фэй, прозываемый Тайзу, был гомофобом, то возникшую тягу вполне мог принять за колдовство. Особенно если склонен к мистицизму. А он, похоже, был склонен. Причем наверняка верил, что если убить колдуна, то чары спадут. Иначе такую сильную тревогу напарников, такую тягу объяснить невозможно. Да и состояние самого Ди тоже не внушало никаких сомнений в том, что Тайзу собирался покончить с ним.

Как ни странно, ни одна девушка не рассказала про чудовище в львином облике, растерзавшее неизвестно сколько охранников – после пожара так и не удалось идентифицировать ни единой косточки. Там остался лишь пепел – настолько сильным было пламя. А ведь начальство так хотело устроить почетные похороны героическому Леону Оркотту, без малейших сомнений пожертвовавшему собой для спасения заложника! Эту историю отчего-то проглотили, не задав ни вопросика из множества напрашивающихся.

В общем, похоронили пустой гроб.

И никого не волновало, сколько на самом деле там было погибших.

Сама же Джилл намеревалась после закрытия «дела о заложнике и пожаре», как в отделе назвали его, уволиться. Она больше не могла тут находиться. Единственное, что ее волновало – чтобы никто не докопался до правды. А значит, дело уйдет в архив с ее рук.

Фотография, с которой лучезарно улыбался Леон, легла на стол.

Чувство вины – вещь иррациональная. Джилл понимала, что их стычка никак не могла изменить произошедшее. Что даже если бы они поехали вместе, Леона ей все равно удержать не удалось бы. Но продолжала мучиться, даже не думая обратиться к специалисту за помощью. Как будто бы психологу расскажешь только часть случившего – он же заметит недомолвки и начнет их раскручивать. А тогда велика возможность проговориться. Да и не слишком-то хотелось. Боль позволяла чувствовать себя живой.

В дверь звонил кто-то особенно нетерпеливый, и он был полностью уверен, что Джилл дома. А открывать не хотелось. Прошел лишь месяц с того пожара...

– Здравствуйте, мисс Фрешни.

– Мистер Хоуэлл... Здравствуйте.

Если он явился от того, кто изменил напарников, с требованием выйти в сопровождение, то девушка собиралась немедленно послать его куда подальше. Но едва она открыла рот, чтобы высказать это фэбээровцу, как с лестницы под ноги метнулся золотистый зверек, прямо на бегу изменяясь, превращаясь в уже знакомого белобрысого подростка со шкодливыми глазами.

– Джилл! Привет! У меня получилось!

– Тенко...

Веска Хоуэлл вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Вы так и будете нас держать на пороге?

– Заходите, – вздохнула Джилл.

Едва гости устроились на диване, Хоуэлл прямо глянул в глаза хозяйке квартиры.

– Вы по-прежнему изменяетесь?

Джилл молча кивнула.

Тенко же нетерпеливо заплясал на месте:

– Ну спроси, спроси меня! Неужели тебе не интересно?

– Спрашиваю, – вымучила Джилл улыбку. – Тенко, ты добыл контракты?

– Да! Да! Да!

– А могу я их увидеть?

Веска Хоуэлл озадаченно посмотрел на Джилл, видимо засомневавшись в ее душевном здравии.

Тенко рассмеялся.

– Можешь. Вот только он у него, – и, ткнув пальцем в фэбээровца, Тенко уложил голову на колени мужчине – гладь, мол. Мужчина подчинился. Как-никак для него мальчишка был лисом. – А второй, Леонов, я своему ками отдал, на память, – улыбка кицуне потускнела. – Все равно он льву уже не нужен. А они одинаковые.

– Мистер Хоуэлл, Тенко говорит, что мой контракт у вас. Могли бы вы отдать мне его? Или же вы планируете его вернуть... своему другу? – произносить имя этого Ди не хотелось.

– Значит, вы, как и он, тоже понимаете зверей, – сделал вывод Хоуэлл.

– Да. Так вы отдадите мне контракт?

Хоуэлл залез за пазуху и вытянул желтоватый свиток. Джилл выхватила документ из его рук, пока мужчина не передумал, развернула его дрожащими руками, и углубилась в чтение. И чем дольше она читала и перечитывала написанное, тем злее становилась.

_«Контракт._

_На добровольной основе и с полного согласия заключен настоящий контракт между дочерью Сехмет Джилл и ками Ди. Стороны обязуются соблюдать нижеследующие условия._

_Ками обязуется:_

– _предоставить дочери Сехмет Джилл спокойное убежище и возможность достойного существования;_

– _стабилизировать облик;_

– _помочь в обучении владеть обликом;_

– _предоставить возможность выполнять то, что требует ее природа;_

– _не препятствовать проявлениям ее сущности;_

– _не вмешиваться в отношения дочери Сехмет Джилл с окружающими ее сущностями._

_Дочь Сехмет Джилл обязуется:_

– _признавать ками владельцем;_

– _защищать и оберегать ками Ди и его потомков;_

– _выполнять требования ками, если они не противоречат проявлениям ее сущности;_

– _позволять ками Ди проводить исследования и изменения, не препятствовать при этом его действиям;_

– _при необходимости передавать власть над собой ками Ди;_

– _продолжать свое самосовершенствование. _

_Несоблюдение условий контракта карается вплоть до смерти нарушителя._

_Настоящий контракт может быть разорван по желанию сторон или одной стороны, в случае достоверного нарушения второй стороной условий контракта.»_

Джилл раздраженно качнула головой и все же взорвалась:

– А ведь этот контракт с первой же строки был нарушен. «На добровольной основе и с полного согласия»! Да мы его даже прочесть не смогли, так нас заморочили! А дальше! «Не вмешиваться в отношения...». А сам нас старательно толкал на звериную сторону! «Спокойное убежище»! О котором мы точно знали, что для нас там опасно! «То, что требует природа»! Угу, счассс... А условия для меня самой... Они ведь тоже неприемлемы! Признавать его владельцем – ррразбежалась! Передавать над собой власть – да он без спросу ее перехватил! Да и никогда бы на такое не согласилась! Позволять исследования и изменения – самый сволочной пункт. Уже успел, провел! А потом продолжил. Бедняга Леон... И почему же контракт все еще действует?

– Мисс Джилл, не кричите, пожалуйста, – тихо попросил ее Веска Хоуэлл, гладя золотистого лиса. – Вы конечно правы в своем возмущении. Но зачем так громко? Лучше бы поблагодарили того, кто принес вам этот документ.

Тенко балдел под пальцами человека и блаженно жмурился. И Джилл, видевшую его в человеческом облике, его поведение раздражало.

– Я благодарна. И он это прекрасно знает, – отрывисто произнесла Джилл. – Но меня интересует, зачем и почему он пошел против ками.

– Кхм, мисс Джилл, вы же не думаете, что он вам ответит?

– А вы в этом сомневаетесь, мистер Хоуэлл? – удивилась девушка. – Или опять перестали верить, что звери говорят? Или же снова не верите, что я их понимаю?

Веска пожал плечами. Кажется, он действительно предпочел об этом позабыть.

Тенко, открыв свои хитрые глазищи, выразительно посмотрел на девушку.

– Что, правда благодарна?

– Да, благодарна! – с вызовом отозвалась она. – Ну?

– А я рад-то как, ты и не представляешь! – продолжил паясничать Тенко, перестав обращать внимание на Хоуэлла. – А контракт ты разрывай, давай, не стесняйся!

– Так почему, Тенко?

Парнишка внезапно прекратил баловаться и посерьезнел.

– Потому что он заигрался во всемогущество, Джилл. Он даже не понимает, во что вмешивается. Даже не так, ему интересно, что получится, и он не задумывается, что уничтожает все на пути удовлетворения своего праздного любопытства. И кроме вас и прочих подопытных он разбил сердце и своему сыну. Мне даже непонятно было, почему мой ками все еще живет. И только потом я сообразил... Мисс Джилл, вы поможете моему ками найти Сехмет?

Джилл вскочила, заставив Веску Хоуэлла шарахнуться в сторону.

– Вы тогда говорили, что такие как мы пополняем свиту Сехмет... Леон жив?

– Что? – удивился Веска. – Как это?

– Возможно, – отозвался Тенко. – Так поможешь?

– Да, – выдохнула Джилл.

Двое шли по пустыне, львица и человек в китайском наряде. Их путь начался давно, и конца ему пока было не видно. Но, упрямые, они не собирались сдаваться.

А за ними следили невидимые глаза.

– _Я смотрю, ты перестал таиться и наблюдаешь за ними в открытую, да еще так близко! _– раздался тихий смешок.

Огненный лев вздрогнул, ожидая, что говорящую сейчас услышат, однако этого не произошло.

– _Как будто бы этого никто не знал_, _–_ вздохнул он, продолжая жадно смотреть на бредущую по пустыне странную пару из человека и хищницы. И ему они не казались странными. Ведь он их обоих знал. – _Только до меня дошло не сразу_.

– _Ты жалеешь, что потерял оба облика?_

– _Нет! _– без малейшей тени сомнения отозвался лев. _– Другого пути выручить его я не видел тогда, не вижу и сейчас._

– _Понятно, –_ тонкая рука созвяком десятка тонких браслетов по-хозяйски легла на голову льва, взъерошила гриву. Женщина приумолкла в задумчивости, а потом спросила: - _А за остальными продолжаешь наблюдать? Эти двое, конечно невероятно занятны, – еще бы, десять лет по пустыням вслед за моим прайдом идти, даже не сильно отставая... как только умудряются... – но у тебя были и другие интересы._

– _Время от времени. Кстати, я еще не поблагодарил тебя за свою семью. За то, что ты не стала их изменять._

_- Не стоит благодарности. Это не от доброты душевной. Уж чего нет, того нет... У них просто не хватило бы силы на изменение. Может быть чуть попозже еще раз посмотрю на твоих брата и кузин._

Лев поднял голову, вопросительно посмотрел в янтарные глаза богини.

– _Не надо, прошу. Тебе ведь не нужны ни семья Джилл, ни моя. Кхм... а случаем не из-за этого ли он, тот, другой Ди, не стал к нашим семьям подкатываться? _– нервно дернувшийся было хвост успокоился.

– _Нет. Просто он прекрасно осведомлен, что сейчас любое такое вмешательство окончится пшиком. И знает, почему._

– _Ну и надолго? _– с сомнением поинтересовался лев.

Смех рассыпался колокольчиком по пустыне и неожиданно встревожил львицу. Похоже, она его то ли услышала, то ли просто почуяла. Она удивленно заозиралась по сторонам, но идти не перестала. Так же как и мужчина.

– _Пока рядом с ним его возлюбленный. Как по-твоему, какова вероятность, что он избавится от этой помехи?_

– _Минимальная, –_ получила она совершенно уверенный ответ. _– Кстати, а почему Веска по-прежнему такой, каким я его впервые встретил? О Ди я уж и не спрашиваю..._

– _Все Ди – ками. А вот человек... Меньше присутствовать при разрыве контракта надо, да еще при кицуне. И пробовать угощения из рук ками тоже. А то ведь молоко единорога не слишком от обычного отличается. Так что это надолго с ним._

– _Да-да, пока не убьют, _- лев снова тоскливо уставился на мужчину, только что съехавшего с бархана в туче песка.

– _Ты так хочешь вернуться? _– печально спросила женщина.

– _Да. К нему... Но это невозможно._

– _Как посмотреть, _- отозвалась она.

– _Значит, возможно?_

– _Только если поменяться местами с кем-то из Детей. Иначе никак. _

А из Детей Сехмет на Земле осталась только Джилл, больше никого. Лев закрыл глаза. Разве мог он просить у бывшей напарницы _**такое**_?

– _Замениться... _– в замешательстве протянул он.

– _Джилл – хорошая девочка, –_ эту невероятную вещь женщина сообщила с эдакой плотоядной усмешкой, открывшей острые зубы. – _Так что, хочешь? Желаешь ли, чтобы она заменила тебя здесь?_

– _Только если она сама согласится, _- опомнился лев.

– _Если бы ты ответил иначе, я не пустила бы тебя, –_ довольно отозвалась женщина.

– _Я не могу решать за Джилл, только за себя._

Молчанье, повисшее за этими словами, можно было резать ножом.

Странники пустыни продолжали свой путь.

– _Она не возражает. Интересно, надолго ли хватит ее терпения и понимания? Это ведь только сейчас она не желает никаких близких отношений, ни с кем. Но вот потом..._

_- Не понял?_

– _Тебе что, нужно напоминать, что тела у тебя вообще-то не осталось? _

Лев в ужасе прижал уши к голове, зрачки его резко расширились.

– _Я что, стану женщиной? _

В ответ раздался совсем не обидный смех.

– _Нет. Так что, рискнешь, даже зная, что когда-либо можешь оказаться в компании ее возлюбленного? И будешь радоваться, что не в иной ситуации. _

_- Рискну_, - Лев, перетекший в человеческий облик, подтверждающе кивнул.

Львица повернула голову, глянула прямо на говорящих, как будто бы видела их.

– _Добро пожаловать, дочь моя. Рада приветствовать тебя. Твое любопытство тебя до добра не доведет, знаешь ли... _

Вокруг львицы полыхнуло черное пламя.

– Мисс Джилл, что случилось? – встревожено воскликнул мужчина, бросаясь к ней.

Огонь потихоньку светлел, и в нем все яснее проявлялся чей-то силуэт. Знакомый силуэт.

1. Леона достает птица-секретарь

2. Рудры – змееподобные демонические существа с шестнадцатью руками. Очень злобные, могут принести большой, порой даже смертельный вред человеку. Способны насылать болезни, невзгоды, мор.

3. Не знаю, как правильно называется, знакомые автолюбители называли его и креплением, и язычком замка


End file.
